


Fullmetal Heart (updated every Tuesday)

by TAEstful_Cherry, writingsincity



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Anal Sex, Automail, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Flame Alchemy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ice Alchemy, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Morning After, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsincity/pseuds/writingsincity
Summary: "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, San really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.”San and Wooyoung have known each other since they were young and met in the war-torn camps of Amestris. San has committed the ultimate taboo for alchemists, human transmutation, which cost him both of his arms. Wooyoung vows that one day he will find a way to restore San’s body to the way it was before. They both join the military hoping to find the one thing that will make San whole again, the Philosopher's Stone.This story vaguely follows the storyline for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Characters and places will be mentioned that's about it. And some characters have been replaced for my own writers' reasons.((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	1. Central City

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally an rp i did with a friend on twitter! they allowed me to put it on AO3 as a fanfiction! Credit goes to them for help creating this work!!

# PART ONE: CENTRAL CITY

Central City was a buzz of activity. Ever since what have been called Homunculi had been spotted in the surrounding areas state alchemists had been put on high alert. San was one of them, he was also known as the Iron Fisted alchemist because he had two automail arms after committing the alchemist taboo of trying to raise someone from the dead.

He sighed as he walked through the halls of the central command. He was being summoned to Mustang's office for god knows what assignment. But it was a relief to be taken off the front lines for this. He ran a hand through his longish already dishevelled blonde hair before opening the door to the office and walking inside. His eyes fell on another person in the room. It was Wooyoung. Another state alchemist, a flame alchemist to be precise and someone he didn't get along with, well to be honest they got along like fire and ice. He glared at Wooyoung before directing his gaze to General Mustang.

"What's the assignment sir?" San asked.

“It’s nice to see you too, Choi San,” Wooyoung spoke up with an amused grin on his face as he sat down near Colonel Mustang. Wooyoung ran a hand through his long black hair, the uniform of the central military was a good look on him but unlike everyone else, he owned a long red jacket. He just really lives for his position as a fire alchemist.

The colonel sat down San across from Wooyoung and then started to explain what was going on. “I need you two to go on a mission.” He spoke up and Wooyoung smirked big.

“A mission? With Him?” He laughed softly and crossed his legs, his arms were resting behind his head. Wooyoung and San were great friends but sometimes one of them—Mainly Wooyoung—would have their ego get so big and tease one another about stupid things. For no specific reason.

“There is a Homunculus known by the name of Greed. He’s in the city but he poses a face that’s not in the recorders of ours so he’s not a citizen from here. He might be a shapeshifter, he might be anyone you know. So, I want you two to work together. I don’t care what you do to Greed. He won’t say a thing anyways, he’d only take information, never give.” Mustang spoke up and Wooyoung yawned.

“Well, I’ll just beat the information out of him.” Woo chuckled and then turned to look at San. “And since he can regenerate, let’s make sure we use your iron fist to slow him down. My alchemy is too dangerous for such Homunculus.” Woo told San before he stood up and pulled on his white gloves, he stared out of a window, a cocky grin on his face.

“Make sure Wooyoung doesn’t get carried away.” Mustang grinned while he talked to san.

“I don’t want him looking after me! I’m twenty years old!” Wooyoung argued and glared at San slightly.

  
  


"Seriously i don't need to babysit him of all people! The last time we had a mission together we ended up torching an entire warehouse and an entire shipyard!" San huffed keeping his arms crossed. As he looked at Wooyoung with a perturbed expression on his face.

He listened to Mustang's mission. "Greed?" He had done his research into the 7 Homunculi who were named for man's seven deadly sins. Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, and Envy. "Greed wants everything and anything and has an iron skin =. He's gonna be difficult to get rid of and my power flames over here can definitely roast his ass." San said flexing his metal fingers the metal already frosting over slightly. "Heck I don't want to babysit you! As much as you want to be stuck with me." San grumbled at Wooyoung. "Come on let's go pack and make a plan of attack. That you have to follow this time!" He added

“Thank you, Mustang Sir!” Wooyoung salutes him before he is dragged by San. “Hey!” Wooyoung laughed and walked alongside his pretty friend. “Why are you always not happy to see me?” Woo asked with a soft sigh as he adjusts his white gloves. “Besides! Me and Mustang are the only ones who know how to do Fire Alchemy! Doesn’t that make us even more unique and likable?” Woo pouted before he put his arms behind his head. His half man bun was giving him a very elegant but also serious look. Wooyoung was a tad bit taller than San but San was the one with the better body. He had two automails and he reacted faster than Wooyoung. Wooyoung was excellent at combat but he never won against San. They’d have fights sometimes and it would end up in Wooyoung losing all the time. God, Wooyoung was so jealous of the fact that San could beat him so easily.

As they walked out of the headquarters, Woo looked up and saw the dark blue sky. It was near midnight and he was growing a little sleepy. “Hey, you—“ he paused and waited for San to look at him—“Colonel Mustang said we’re going to stick together until the mission is over. So, where do you want to go? Maybe we can find a hotel to sleep in?” Wooyoung then grinned when he heard a bunch of women who work as guards gush over both of them but mainly Wooyoung which was more than enough to grow his ego. But, everyone knew Wooyoung’s intentions, they knew that he favored men and that he always liked them. Yet again, the girls found him more than attractive and wouldn’t stop talking about him.

While San was taking his time answering his questions, Wooyoung had a bit of a bad feeling. ‘We have to capture Greed? Greed only? Why do I feel like there is something bigger hiding between the lines?’ He thought and looked down at the ground. Just because he had this personality, it didn’t mean he was entirely dumb. He just was a deceiver. He wants everyone to think that he barely knows anything just so he can always stay out of suspicion.

"Well I've known you for way longer than I've known Mustang. I trust you with almost everything. HIM not so much because I don't know him that Well. San replied as he dragged Wooyoung out of the office and into the hallway. His friend was taller than him but that didn't matter to San because San was the older one.

* * *

**hi ATINY,**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I plan on updating every Tuesday if i remember if not i will**

**definitely stick to every other Tuesday**

**please enjoy kudos and comments are welcome!!!**

**And once again thanxx to my freind who let me post this as a fic ily** **fam!**


	2. Dinner

# PART TWO: DINNER

As they walked outside as usual his friend was surrounded by women even though San Hoped the boy wasn't interested in them it still ticked him off. "Yeah then we can pack suitcases tomorrow morning. And be on the first train out of central. Excuse me ladies i need to take your man!" He chuckled and continued to drag Wooyoung to the closest hotel. "Yeah, we're going after him let's hope the rest of em don't join in."

Wooyoung walked alongside San after he was dragged away from the ladies. “I’m not sure if they won’t..” Woo seemed unsure of San’s words. “He’s a Living sin. The others will chime in, I know they will.” Wooyoung shoved his gloved hands in the pockets of his long red jacket. He had a serious expression on his face until he looked at San. “Before we go to the hotel..want to grab a bite?” Woo smiles and slightly nudged San’s metallic arm with his own. “We haven’t sat together in a while, you always go to the library to read and know more about alchemy..” Woo trailed off before he looked up and then back at his friend. 

San nodded. The idea of food sounded great to him and his stomach agreed with a grumble. "Yeah sounds good. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole ham." He joked. He followed his friend to the nearby restaurant he had been to once or twice in the past and remembered that the food was really good. Family owned restaurants were always the best.

Wooyoung ended up walking San to a nice quiet restaurant nearby. “Woo! It’s so nice to see you!” An old lady spoke up, the owner of the restaurant smiled at Wooyoung as he entered.

“It’s been a while Mrs Park.” He smiled and went to talk to her, telling her to bring out the best dishes for him and San. “We eat a lot so make sure to double up everything, my treat.” Woo smiled at San and then sat at the table the old woman led them to. Woo sat across from San and crossed his legs on top one another, his arms behind his head. “Choi San, what are you thinking of?” Woo spoke up to a very distracted but a cute Choi San. He bowed politely to Mrs Park as she led them to a table and greeted Wooyoung. San was sitting at the table deep in thought. 

"I wanna get my arms back. I know there's a way I've been following up on that younger alchemist's work, you know Fullmetal? He's planning on getting his limbs and brother's body back. He's smart too, all his algorithms make sense..." San mumbled. There was so much to think about one worrying about greed and the other six Homunculi maybe coming to the side of the other one. And the second thing he was worried about was also planning to get his limbs back. Yes he loved his new mechanical arms but he wanted to feel again touch things with his fingertips. The cold metal was always having to be updated and fixed. And he was useless without them. He had his head in his hands only looking up as Wooyoung spoke. He cracked a small smile. 

"And Just thinking about everything going on you're right the others might come to aid greed, should we try to gather more alchemists to help out? I know Mingi’s in town and he packs a punch." San said and then looked at his hands. 

Wooyoung sat up and nodded. “I see..” he spoke up quietly and looked at the table. He and San have been through a lot to say the least. Despite the tension that happens between them for some reason, Wooyoung had a soft spot for San. They met when they were young, they trained together and Wooyoung was there for San when his automail would break or when he faced a problem with it, he would let san lean against him, San always had an angry face expression, like he regretted everything he ever did before. So, Wooyoung solely swore that he’ll walk with San until the end, until he gets his arms back. “We’ll get you your body back—“ Wooyoung paused and clenched his fists in his lap—“We promised on it.” He said seriously and looked down, his jaw clenching. “Let’s eat and then leave for the library. I think we can look for more secrets on alchemy. I have my ways.” Wooyoung then looked up at San with a smirk. “I’m not letting you do any work on your own, Mr State Alchemist.” Wooyoung teased and chuckled once their table got filled with food. 

Wooyoung ate well, he stuffed his face so much. He ate a portion of five people. He really looked like he could eat a whole lot.

San smiled at his best friend for many years. They were practically inseparable even if they fought sometimes and didn't get along it always ended up working out in the end. "Yeah you promised to be with me until the end and I promised to be with you until the end. I bet you we can do it somehow..." He said with a smile on his face. He lit up even more when the food arrived. He had forgotten how hungry he was as they were talking. 

"Thank you!!!!" He said to the cook before he started to eat. He ate almost as much as Wooyoung did before he leaned back full and tired. "As much as i want to go to the library i think i'll fall asleep i'm so tired after eating all that." San said and looked at the time. It was really late by now.

Wooyoung chuckled and slowly went back to finish up his plate. “Fair enough...let’s rest and then go tomorrow morning?” Woo smiled before he finished up everything and felt full. He still had some place for dessert but he didn’t feel like it, maybe later. 

“Thank you! We’ll come again soon!” Wooyoung paid for the dinner and walked to San afterwards. The weather was breezy and a little cold. Woo loved it. “San..” Woo called out and smiled a little. “Thank you.” That was all he said before he walked ahead of him. He didn’t want to say why nor there was a specific reason for why he said it. But, without the decision of seeing San enlist to be a state alchemist, Wooyoung would have no dreams or anything to work for and now, Wooyoung has a lot to go after but mainly finds a way of alchemy to bring back his close friend’s limbs. 

Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh when San was yelling at him about what Woo just said. He just walked ahead without looking back. “Hurry up, Iron fist!” Woo laughed again as he and San were almost at a nearby hotel.

San nodded and followed close behind his best friend. He tilted his head a bit as Wooyoung thanked him. For what? For being his friend? For sticking by him? He quickened his pace and in a few seconds he was beside Wooyoung. "What did you mean by thank you?? Thanks for what!?" He asked, trying to keep up with the others' longer stride. 

Soon they reached the hotel. State alchemists were always granted free rooms when it came to hotels in the central city. They just showed their state pocket watches and were given a room. 

"I only have rooms with single beds left. Would you like a separate set of rooms or...." the clerk looked between the two of them. San shrugged. 

"Im happy with anything whatever is the cleanest room you got." The iron fisted alchemist said and looked at Wooyoung

“what he said.” Wooyoung told the lady and she gave them the keys to two separate rooms, right next to each other. Wooyoung and San were escorted by a woman that took them to the elevator and showed them their rooms. “Goodnight.,” Wooyoung told San with a smile before he closed the door after himself and quickly went to the phone they had next to the bed. 

Night woo." San replied with a smile and went into his own room locking the door behind him. He took off his coat and hung it up on a peg by the door leaving him in the sleeveless blue military shirt he removed that as well and placed it beside the coat. He sat down on the bed and removed his boots and kicked them to the corner of the room. He flopped back on the bed looking at the ceiling. He thought back to earlier that day when Wooyoung was surrounded by those girls. He didn't know why he felt jealous. Jealous of his best friend. Wooyoung was handsome and he had a warm personality when it came to being around people. He wasn't as feared as son was, that was a big factor in it. He sighed. He couldn't get Wooyoung out of his head.

Wooyoung dialed the number of his office, told the woman on the phone his code since he can’t connect to the central office that easily. After his code was confirmed, he told his commanders to go to the library, to a certain person and ask them about all the alchemy books they could find. The commanders were right on it and all Wooyoung did was wait. He put his coat aside along with his glove and made himself a warm cup of coffee from the small station in the hotel room of his hand. He looked out of the window and sighed gently. _“Choi San..you’re really driving me crazy..”_ he chuckled to himself before he took a sip of his delicious coffee. An hour later, Wooyoung's books arrived and he made himself another cup of coffee. He started to read and read and read. He finished many books and would write down anything important in his notebook. He wore his glasses to see better. Then, as he read the books he couldn’t help but feel weirded out, there were so many questions left unanswered and now, Wooyoung was sure more than he ever was before about the fact that the alchemy they use wasn’t at it’s full potential. Wooyoung ended up falling asleep on the floor, books and papers scattered all over the room. He had a book in his lap and his glasses fell down his nose a little, his hair was messy but tied up in a bun. 

  
  



	3. the First Encounter

#  PART THREE: The First Encounter

Wooyoung then woke up when San busted the door open and groaned. “Fuck..” he yawned and looked at his book that rested in his lap. Wooyoung was shirtless but he didn’t mind since San was the only one who was seeing him like this.

San was shirtless too but he didnt care. "Wakey wakey!!!! Come on lets go! The sun's up and I let you sleep late! I've already gone on a run and showered!!!!" San said brightly, opening the curtains on the windows to let the sun into the room and he pulled off Wooyoung's blankets teasingly and climbed on top of him and tried to get him to wake up. It was a normal wake up routine for them both. 

"Come on a sleepy head we got a long long day ahead. I also got breakfast in my room. You wanna join!" He said hopping out of the bed and making his way into his own room and pulling on his shirt. He left his coat off because today was a warmer day. And since his metal arms didn't feel cold it was not needed for warmth.

Woo blinked once San left to his room and looked down at his pants. “Choi San!” Wooyoung yelled and grabbed his things, the books he was reading from will be returned by his commanders after they leave. He then stormed to San’s room and tried to hide his semi-hard bulge. “How many times do I have to tell you to be careful!” He huffed as he didn’t bother for a shower, it was too cold in Wooyoung's eyes. “What’s so funny!” Woo argued at San who was pointing at his bulge and laughing. 

San was laughing hard by now. This always happened after he would wake Wooyoung up. But for some reason it never phases him or makes him feel embarrassed. Part of him liked how it was him who was able to make Wooyoung feel that way especially towards him. "I know you like it~~!" He teased back. "Go take care of it in the bathroom." He added and reached for his glass of milk draining half of it in one sip.

Wooyoung just got flustered and shoved a piece of toasted bread into his mouth. “Shut up, brat.” Woo pouted while he ate and tried to ignore what was happening down there. San’s sudden morning hugs always, ALWAYS had him like this. Wooyoung would pretend like he hated them but he doesn’t, he always wished to be this close to san all the time. 

While they ate, Wooyoung didn’t realize that he was holding onto his notebook still. He pushed his glasses up his nose and then looked at San. “Something’s wrong with our Alchemy.” Woo spoke suddenly and cut San off about whatever he was saying. “I was up all night, reading books yesterday—“ he paused and handed the notebook—“There’s something missing, something big..something related To the Homunculus.” Woo didn’t believe that he was smart but books can’t fail him. “There’s something we need to know about them..we need to pack up soon..we need to find answers.” And with that said, Woo stood up and wore his things, as he was wearing his red long jacket, he smiled a little. “I told you I’d do anything for you.”Woo said before he turned around and wore his white gloves.“I’ll be waiting in the lobby—“as he was about to leave, he pushed his glasses up a little more and grinned at San—“Also,don’t worry, I don’t like girls”Wooyoung thought he might clear things up with what happened with the ladies back at the central headquarters. 

He could see a faint blush on San’s cheeks,, which made him yell at woo for saying that. He then left for the lobby.

He started munching on some bacon and started talking about random things and sometimes back to the mission at hand. He stopped when Wooyoung cut him off. "Something wrong with our alchemy?? How could that be?? Wait what alechemy are we talking about?? Transmutation or like your fire alchemy or what??" San asked. "Related to the homunculus????" He mused and reached for the notebook flipping through the pages curiously. "You're onto something Wooyoung you're a genius i dont know what i would do without you and your brain!" San replied and finished eating. He moved to get up grabbing his jacket. Wooyoung's statement caught him off guard and he stood there blushing profusely. Wooyoung liked guys then?? So he had a chance. But Wooyoung was his best friend....

He stood there for s few minutes and then followed Wooyoung downstairs not bothering to put on his coat je had that over his arm. Besides he kind of liked showing off his automail arms. "Wait up woo!" He called and met his friend in the lobby and they walked outside into the morning air. "So we do some more research, then we pack and head out of town looking for leads on greed or really any Homunculi in the area." He said

Wooyoung hummed and told San that while they’re at it, they shall head to the city’s biggest library. They’ll take a train since it was two hours from their hotel. The train station was nearby. Wooyoung walked with San but he was more quiet than usual, trying to process the information he had read yesterday. “Wait..wait here! I need to grab something!” Wooyoung said as he ran back to the hotel and all the way up to his room. Thankfully, the books were there but he needed one book. The one he had in his lap. But, he also took the remaining two he didn’t read. He left a note for his commanders that’ll pick up his books, informing them that he will return three books on his own. 

“Sorry..I just wanted to grab the books I didn’t read.” Woo smiled before his grip on the books tightened. “Let’s go now.” He walked for a while, the two of them chatting regularly until they reached the needed train, both of them walked inside. 

Woo sat at the very end, right across from San and next to the big window. Wooyoung knew there was something, something big in the remaining three books as woo just remembered how all the books he read were like a chain, one book lead to another. Maybe, woo will know what is the Homunculus made of? What will it do to them? And so on. Sure, Wooyoung was very wild but he too was the smartest man alongside the two state alchemist brothers. 

When Wooyoung reached the end of the last book, his face was pale, his grip was so tight on the book to the point his knuckles went white. His eyes were wide and he didn’t feel like looking up to see San just yet. He finally had a hint of what the homunculus were made up from, something that he and San dreamt of having: the Philosophers stone. It was the gateway for San to get his arms back.

San waited and stood with his hands in his pockets. He watched Wooyoung head back into the building. His mind kept going back to what Wooyoung had said about the not liking women thing. He stood there thinking until Wooyoung returned with an armful of books. " hey it's no problem at all. I was fin waiting here its nice out after all." San started running a hand through his blonde hair. "So..... was that what you were reading over last night??" He looked at the titles. "Hmmmm i don't remember ever reading any of those titles." He said and plucked one from Wooyoung's arms and flipped through it. 

They walked into the library silently and were already engrossed in the book he had taken from the pile in Wooyoung's arms. There was so much to learn so much info it was a lot to take it all in. He almost robotically moved to sit down and pulled out his notebook and started to feverishly scribble down notes and diagrams that would be important for future reference. 

He sensed something off and looked up at his best friend who was looking at a book with...horror? Disgust? Written across his features.. "Woo what's wrong? What is it? Earth to Wooyoung!" He waved his hand in front of the others face to snap him out of the trance.

Wooyoung looked up and snapped out of it. He took out a pen and ripped a small paper from his notebook. He wrote what he had just read and looked up at San. A philosopher's stone was like an untouchable thing, so reading that the Homunculi were able to have a philosopher's stone inside them was more than just shocking. They still don’t know what it’s made up of but they are now starting to take their first steps into finding san’s arms. 

Then, after some reading, Wooyoung would take notes down and write everything he found important until..a few people outside started screaming and running. “He’s here.” Woo spoke up And looked at the door. “Greed is here.” he quickly stood and ran outside with san at his heels. The road before them was a mess of smoke rubble and screaming people running in every direction that was away from the homunculus. “Watch out!” Wooyoung yelled at a Woman with her child as a few rocks would have fallen on her but Woo snapped his fingers and burnt the rocks into ashes. Wooyoung then put his hands together then down on the ground once he saw greed, spikes made out of the rock were made and Greed was hurt. 

“San!” Woo spoke up before he moved, telling him to freeze him up while he can’t move from the spikes. “Don’t move, Greed.” Woo smirked and saw how helpless he was. “You saved us a trip!” He laughed a little before he glared at him. “What brings you here.” He asks and greed just laughed so loudly woo was ready to punch him. “I heard the women at the Central were hotter than I could expect” he answers woo with a grin. “Besides, I will get bored if I don't kill any Alchemists on my way!” He suddenly kicked Woo out of his way and broke the spike he was stuck in. His body regenerated then hardened, turning into a dark blue color. “San! Freeze him up!” And once San did so, woo snapped his fingers, making the water decompose and act like some sort of explosive. “Don’t get worn out right now!” Wooyoung laughed at San, oh, The two of them against greed is going to be nothing but a disappointment as he won’t say much on the philosopher's stone..or will he?

San snapped his fingers freezing the water molecules that were in the air. He didn't get worn out, he didnt work out for nothing. He ran around shooting ice shards trying to slow greed down hoping to make him slip and fall so he could freeze him up. While he was doing this Wooyoung was making his ice turn into boiling rain and hot steam enough to hurt the strongest person or creature. By now it was just them running around the surrounding area had been cleared of people Thank god there wouldn't be any casualties.

Sans mind was still on Wooyoung's expression from earlier. He never said what he had read about when this was over; he made it a goal to read that book to see what was up with that book.

"Wooyoung watch out!!!!!" San yelled as he saw greed lunging for Wooyoung.

Wooyoung looked up with a smirk. “Too slow!” He then put his hands together and touched the wall nearby, forming a fist from concrete, making greed get slammed against a wall, Woo smiled when San froze him up. 

When no one was around but the three of them, Woo pushed his glasses up and pulled on his gloves. “It’s been a while, Greed. I fucking hate your new shape.” He laughed quietly And then looked at San. “Let’s just get to it..shall we?” He then wrapped a hand around Greed’s throat. “Tell me everything you know about the Philosopher's stone, Greed.” He spoke up and Greed started to laugh hysterically. “You’d think I’d tell you anything?! Stupid.” Greed yelled and Wooyoung placed his hands behind his back. “I’ll tell you about a bar filled with ladies.” He persuaded and greed was too easy. 

Greed spoke of things Woo already knew and then right when he was about to get to the way it was made, Greed broke free and kicked Wooyoung hard, on his leg. “San!” Wooyoung yelled and caused a fire with a snap of his fingers while son used his ice alchemy to stop him. Wooyoung ran towards San despite his pain and then shielded the male from another kick that would’ve broken one of his automails. Greed laughed and ran away. “You will never beat me! Or the rest of us! Or our father!” Greed’s tongue slipped as he wasn’t aware of what he said and left. “Father..” Wooyoung mumbled while he held onto San before he groaned and fell down. “Fuck..” his right leg and left arm were in major pain from the two kicks he received.

San hit the ground with a thud when Wooyoung pushed him out of the way to protect him from greed. He groaned but got up almost immediately afterwards to help keep greed down. He then ran to Wooyoung's side. "Woo you okay. Damn he got you good. I dont think its broken but youre gonna have awful bruises." He said worried as he Checked his friend for any injuries. "What did he mean by father, what did he mean by others?? Did someone create them?? Wooyoung what aren't you telling me there's something you're not saying I remember you in the library earlier." San rambled on as he helped Wooyoung get to his feet.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Questions & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets sexy

Wooyoung leaned against San, “get me back to our hotel rooms, we’ll talk there.” He whispered and walked with his arms around San, his head was dropped down, tears slowly falling from his eyes, staining his glasses. He was so close to finding out about the main thing of A Philosopher's stone but got too distracted by his own questions. 

As they were in the hotel again, they went back up to their rooms but Woo told San to sit with him in his own room. Woo put his hands together and then touched his bruised thigh, somehow forming a bandage out of his own pants and he did the same with his bruised arm. “Sit.” Woo spoke up and let San sit across from him. 

Wooyoung slowly explained what he found in the books and how the philosopher's stone could bring his arms back. Woo heard San get ready to yell at him but he didn’t allow it. “There is something else!” Woo argued and winced at the pain. “There is something else we need to know. This father guy, their creator. If we get to him then we can have our answers but it’s not that. There is something we are a part of, something huge and it’s fucking bad!” Woo sighed and then just crossed his arms. “I think we may be able to find answers in the east, where everything really started. The home of our Alchemy.” Woo looked at his clean room and took his glasses off. “Just stay here. I don’t think I’d be able to do anything on my own for now. We’ll go to our houses in the afternoon and take a train in the evening.” Woo spoke up as he had some research to do so he took out his notebook and pen, starting to write a few things down he wanted to research and ask about.

"We gotta go find out more!!! Who's the easiest homunculi to capture?? Envy? He doesn't seem like much of an issue. Maybe lust? But anyways we gotta capture one and get them to spill everything!!!! We were this close to getting greed today!!!!" San said.

He was already getting off Wooyoung's bed. They were so close everything seemed to be in arms reach. He couldn't believe it. He sat down when Wooyoung asked him to stay. "I have no intention of leaving you. I'm gonna stick by you until you're all better and we can head to the east. "Let me at least run out and get a map so we can plot a course and see where to start asking questions you know?" He asked and gently draped an arm over Wooyoung's shoulder. "I'll go out get the map and bandages. In the meantime ice those bruises it will bring down the swelling." He said snapping his fingers caused an ice block to appear in Wooyoung's hands.

Suddenly, as if he was waiting for this to happen, Woo pulled San into his lap and stopped him from doing anything. “Choi San, just sit down will you?” His voice was deep enough to send shivers down San’s spine, his lips so close to San he just wanted to kiss him. “I don’t want you getting hurt. Just..Sit with me.” He leaned his head on Man's shoulder and closed his eyes. “You’re so reckless, San.” Woo hugged him close. 

San was Wooyoung’s only home. Woo lost his parents at an extremely young due an accident with a tribe that no longer exists, He met san when he was six years old at the training camp. And since then, woo found himself comfortable and happy around San. San has always been someone important to woo and up until recently, he found him extremely attractive and was needy for him in romantic ways. 

“Sannie..” Woo spoke gently and then looked up at his friend. “Do you think we’ll find anything?” He asked with a small smile and gently moved his head up, pulling an even closer to him.

San gave a soft "oof" sound as he was pulled down into the other's lap. He moved his legs so he was straddling Wooyoung's lap to make it comfortable for the both of them. He looked up into his friends eyes. "I'm sorry for being reckless, but has it come in handy more than once a year?" he asked and smiled at him. He reached up running a hand through Wooyoung's hair. He wished to be able to feel the strands between his fingers one day, his hair looked so fuckin soft all the time. He hummed.

"I have a feeling we are gonna find something. You know what we're looking for and you've never ever been wrong when you've put your mind to something." San replied. His gaze drifted across Wooyoung's face down to his lips then back to his eyes.

Wooyoung smiled a little and nodded his head. “Thank you..” he chuckled and then noticed how San was eyeing his lips from time to time. “Someone wants attention now huh?” Woo teased and licked his lips slightly , his hands placed on San’s thighs, squeezing them playfully. “Eyes up here, Cutie.” Wooyoung laughed at San’s reaction. He leaned his back on the couch and hummed. 

He stayed like that until he felt at a little more ease. But, before he put san next to him on the couch, he kissed his cheek. “If we know the secrets that’ll bring your arms back..I’ll take you out yeah?” He said boldly and put San down. He slowly stood up and chuckled at San. “I’m not stupid, Sannie. But, if you want—“ he paused and leaned down, his lips were so close to San’s—“a little kiss won’t hurt hm?” He then leaned in and kissed San deeply, he let the blond male lean back, making him place his hands on the back of the couch, trapping him between his body and the couch itself. Woo didn’t pull away just yet, he just leaned in even more and for once, he was ready to throw the mission away just to stay like this and be this close to san.

As Wooyoung kissed him he kissed back. He was a bit shocked but this felt right. All his feelings for Wooyoung came to the surface and San put them into the kiss trying to deepen it reaching up and running a hand through Wooyoung's hair and pulling him closer. "Hey! You wouldn't wanna date me and my metal arms! I feel hurt Wooyoungie!" He said as he was pulled off his friend's lap and the warmth coming off his friend.his face was blushing a bright red, he pouted up at Wooyoung. 

“Who said I wouldn’t date you right now?” Wooyoung said as soon as he pulled away, his forehead leaning against San’s. “I always liked you like this, dumbass.” He laughed and hummed gently. “Besides..you look really good in them, don’t you, Handsome?” Woo smirked and gave his lips a peck. “I just want you to focus on the mission that’s why..but you know..” Wooyoung’s hands went down to san’s muscly thighs. “I don’t mind doing anything with you..specially when you’re all shy and cute like this.” Woo stood up straight again and lifted San’s chin up. “Don’t worry about anyone trying to take me away, I guess it’s very clear who I am into..” Woo winked before he felt at a bit more ease with his movements thanks to the way San iced up his bruises. 

Wooyoung went to make a cup of coffee and slipped his jacket off along with his gloves, his shoulder was very broad but it was only noticeable when Woo wore his tight shirts. “Coffee?” He told San and made another one, knowing San can never say no to him. “You really didn’t think I’d like you like this though?” Woo asked once he sat next to San, he handed him the coffee mug and smiled a little. “How can I not like you when you’re the only one I know?” Woo gave the back of San’s head a playful smack. “You’re a dumbass, really and how did you not know I liked men! I thought you knew that!” Woo laughed as he playfully argued with him. “You really did not know?!”

“Well i'm not gonna go around just assuming who people like by the way we act." San shivered when he felt Wooyoung's hands on his thighs making him get "happy" down there. "Well i'm glad you like me because i might be stuck with these bad boys for a while." San said and fake flexed his non-existent arm muscles. "Until we find a philosopher's stone or another way to get them back." He said relaxing back against the couch. San was already missing the feeling of Wooyoung's lips against his own. "So....does this mean....we're a thing now??" He accepted the coffee and whined when he got hit in the back of the head. He asked, raising an eyebrow over his friend. "Hell you're just gonna leave me like this!? Flustered and hard? Wooyoung you're gonna be the death of me!" He joked.

“Mhm, we’re a thing.” Wooyoung chuckled as he sipped on his coffee while watching San flex his steel arms. Though, as he proceeded to listen to San he couldn’t help but glance down at San’s covered bulge and laughed quietly. “Mhm, sounds suitable since you left me hard this morning.” He teased and then put his coffee mug down. He went up to the door and made sure it was locked before he slowly started to unbutton his shirt and closed the curtains that were bringing in the bright lights, dimming the room. “But let’s fix that problem of yours.” Wooyoung slid off his shirt and took San’s coffee mug away, suddenly carrying him and placing him down on the bed that was right near the couch. He raised a brow as he unzipped his pants and slid them down, he stayed in his boxers, his hard length was very obvious for san to see. “I’m your first?” Woo asked as he hovered over San, he helped him get undressed, giving him a few gentle kisses on his lips. “Don’t want to make you sore for the first time you know?” Woo laughed quietly as he placed a few kisses down san’s—now bare—chest.

San was at a loss for words for a second this was actually happening. Watching Wooyoung take off his shirt then close the curtains making the lights dim, made the atmosphere already more intimate and sensual. As he was carried and placed on the bed gently he leaned up and kissed Wooyoung's neck before pulling away so he could remove his pants. and bit his lip when he could see how big the bulge in Wooyoung's boxers was.

"Fuck you already look huge." He said biting his lip. Soon with Wooyoung's help he was absolutely naked on the bed. "Yeah you're my first. Do we have lube or something??" He asked breathlessly as the other began trailing kisses down his body.

“I think there’s a condom right there..I’ll get it.” Wooyoung painfully pulled away from san’s chest, smirking as he could see a few hickeys on there. He went to grab the condoms from the cabinets and scoffed. “That’s the only size they have?” He then opened another cabinet and grinned. “Oh, here it is.” He took the bottle of lubricant out and then walked back to San. “Shit, never thought I’d see you like this..all fucked out and I barely touched you.” Wooyoung grinned as he finally stripped out of his boxers and gave Himself a few strokes. 

he hovered over him once San got so needy for him and kissed his lips. “Its okay, you can put those arms of yours around me, grab my fucking hair baby, it turns me on.” He whispered as he groaned, the feeling of his length rubbing against San’s was driving him crazy. He couldn’t wait and grabbed the bottle of lube, he coated his bulge with it and then smirked in a cocky manner. “I should be romantic and very loving for the first time, right?—“ he paused as he slowly entered San, a small deep chuckle escaped his lips and leaned down to whisper in San's ear—“wrong. I’m going to make everyone know how good I make you feel so you better scream my name, Baby.” He didn’t know why he was feeling this powerful but knowing San had the same feelings and desires as him really riled him up. “Shit, so tight.” He groaned and leaned his forehead against San’s now, the cocky smirk still covering his face.

"I-if they dont fit you i'm clean. So said my recent medical exams." San said softly and watched Wooyoung pull down his boxers. Sans eyes widened. How the hell was Wooyoung gonna fit inside him? He grunted as he felt their dicks touch and he rocked his hips upward for more friction. Trying to get any pleasure. "Fuck you like it rough in guessing." San said, immediately tugging at Wooyoung's dark hair. He pressed kisses to the others neck sucking marks into the skin. He gave a louder moan as he felt Wooyoung pressing into him inch by inch. It burned, but a good kind of burn that made san want more. "Fuck yes make everyone know who i belong too. Show me what you got." San urged him. "Wreck me Wooyoung." He looked up to see Wooyoung's smirking face and he kissed him long and hard.

“Fuck..” Wooyoung moaned at How San clenched around him. “Tell me when to move.” He spoke up as he only fit half of his length for now, not wanting san to get hurt. He kissed San again and used his left hand to give San’s length a few strokes. “You’re so fucking cute when you’re all needy for me.” He chuckled lowly and hummed. But, once he got the cue from San, he rocked his hips in rhythmic yet super careful motion, he wanted San to get used to him before he got any more aggressive. 

“Shit..” he hissed as he started to thrust himself faster inside of San, a cocky smirk showed up on his face again as he was now using his full power. “Fuck, you like that baby? You like how good I’m filling you up?” He asked as he looked at San, his ego growing bigger from his fucked out expressions. “Answer me.” Wooyoung demanded as he spread his leg, allowing himself to have more access. “Fuck..” Wooyoung threw his head back for a second. “You better answer me or I’ll have you beg for me the whole day just so I can let you cum.” Woo grunts as he looks at San. The bed was slightly creaking but Wooyoung didn’t care, he just thrusted harder and faster each time, his length fully going in and out.

When san gave Wooyoung the okay. He gasped at the sudden new sensation. His grip tightened considerably on the other's hair, his other hand moving to hold onto Wooyoung's shoulder for support. "Fuck woo. So good, youre so fuckin huge stretching me out so well." San praised. 

As Wooyoung thrust faster. He gasped and moaned and alternated between gripping the bed sheets and Wooyoung's hair. "Fuck me Wooyoung! Yes i like it fuck you're filling me." He gasped and the creaking of the bed was turning him on even more. "Wooyoung fuck me hard. Wreck me use me.,"

“Like this?” Wooyoung complied to San's requests, his hips slamming at a good force, Wooyoung’s hands gave San’s ass cheeks a few spanks from time to time. “I’m going to make you so sore..” woo promised before he moaned once more and slowly found himself building up, his urge to release was growing. “You’re such a fucking cockslut you know that?—“ he paused and gave San a messy kiss—“it turns me on so much..” he gave San’s ass another spank and let a string of curse words leave his mouth. 

Woo smirked when he saw San’s length twitch. “You want to come?” Woo asked as he fastened his pace, this time he repeatedly hit San’s spot and grunted as he was almost there. “No, not until I say so.” Woo denied San with an evil grin. “Cry and beg for it baby, tell me how bad you want to come hm?” He moaned lightly and kissed San’s neck, leaving a small hickey right under his jaw. “Let everyone know how much of a needy slut you are.” He laughed loudly as he degraded San but it was just to hear those heavenly whines and muffles san let out. Wooyoung would never say such a thing to San, he was actually worried for a moment that sun would take them to heart which goes to show that as tough and cold Wooyoung could be, He didn’t dare to hurt San in any way.

San gave a pleasured cry as Wooyoung slapped his ass. He arched his back in an almost perfect half circle. He whined into the kiss because Wooyoung stopped thrusting. It was a messy kiss and full of passion. He pulled woo closer by the hair and rocked his hips trying to get more friction. "Im a slut for you! Just you Wooyoung!!!" San was on cloud nine. Every thrust from Wooyoung was sending wave upon wave of pleasure through his body. "Fuck fuck fuck woo please i wanna cum please lemme cum!" He begged. His body was sweaty and his hair was messed up and he looked absolutely angelic practically splayed out foe Wooyoung all sweaty and fucked out. He whined as he was denied. "Please Wooyoung I've been good. I wanna cum please!!!! Haven't I been a good cock slut for you?" He asked tears of desperation in his eyes

Wooyoung moaned and brought san’s lips to his own. “Fuck, cum baby, cum.” He couldn’t help but chuckled at how desperate san looked, his teary eyes made him thrust even harder as he too was chasing his high. “Fuck..” he hadn’t noticed that he and San came at the same time, he coated san’s hole with his cum and he didn’t move just yet, a small grin formed on his face as he touched san’s length. “I’m going to make you a crying mess. Fuck, cum for me again slut. Do it.” Wooyoung grunts as he pulls out and continues to pump san’s length at a super fast speed. 

San came hard underneath Wooyoung's ministrations and he arched agan cumming all over his chest. He rocked his hips slightly as he fell onto the brink of over sensitivity.

Wooyoung leaned down and gave San all the kisses he could give, his hand never stopped moving and he just wanted to make sure that San knew how good he could make him feel. “Shit, you close baby? Cum again, cum for me.” He groans at how San messily came onto his hand and sighed. “Fuck, my baby is feeling so good now hm?” He slowly rode san out of his high and fell down on bed next to him. 

"Fuck woo i dont think i can please oh fuck me!!!" He begged and arched his back. He was fucked harder into the sheets, the bed by now was hitting the wall and he was a mewling moaning mess. Each thrust made him hard again. Soon he was back to his full arousal and felt ready to cum again. He came a second time with a loud cry and a strong grip on Wooyoung's shoulders. "Feeling great he gasped and felt Wooyoung fill him again. He slumper back on the bed and looked up at the woo breathing heavily and had a smile on his face

He looked at San so breathlessly once he wiped his hand and licked his lips. “Guess the Mission can wait until later, don’t you think?” Wooyoung laughed, “until you can walk again.” He teased and then helped san remove his messy hair out of his eyes. God, he looked so angelic and pretty, Wooyoung was just so taken aback by his beauty. “All mine.” He then kissed San’s lips and smiled a little. “You want to bathe or shower?” He asked as he looked at San, pulling him close before he gently kissed his forehead, now Wooyoung returned to his soft loving self.

"Yea you fucked me into next week. Hmmm i want a bath, I want to sit down." He said

Wooyoung laughed gently and slowly stood up. “Okay baby, let me get it ready, just wait and relax here for a bit.” Wooyoung went to the bathroom and let the warm water run in the bathtub. He softly sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, taking it out of the man bun he made and kept it down. Wooyoung barely let his hair down, only when he showers and that was it. He’d always tie it in someway as he thought letting it down didn’t make him all that handsome. 

San lay there catching his breath and watching Wooyoung vanish into the bathroom. He couldn't believe that this had just happened. He looked at the door where Wooyoung disappeared behind. He was his love with his best friend and he couldn't feel happier.

Once the water was ready and the bathtub was bubbly and smelled more than amazing from the soap, Wooyoung walked back out to carry San. “Hey..” he smiled and raised a brow when he saw San. “You really are sore?!” Woo teased and then carried him. “Guess I have to carry you around then, like a cute little princess~” Woo teased even more and then he put sand down first. He then sat down between San's legs and leaned his broad back against His chest. “Shit..feels really good, doesn’t it, Princess~” Wooyoung laughed really hard this time and turned to look at San. “Do you really like it when I call you that?” He asked curiously, “if so..I’ll make sure to call you cute names from now on. I love it when you’re so shy and adorable. Helps me forget about a lot of things.” Woo mumbled the last part to himself and smiled as he went back to lean on San’s chest.

"Yeah i'm really sore." He said and sat up wincing. "You made me cum twice babe. It was good. You did good." He said and made grabby hands for Wooyoung to come pick him up. "And yes i do like it when you call me princess it makes me feel...i dunno...loved. wanted." He saisd relaxing into the warm water.

Wooyoung chuckled softly. “I’ll make sure you feel like that all the time from now on.” He promised and let his long hair cover his face for a bit before he let his wet hands run through it. He somehow slicked it back and looked back at San who was cutely looking at him.

Wooyoung stayed quiet for a bit then he turned to San once more, “I can’t promise if our process of getting your limbs back will be safe but..I’ll make sure you get them back, I know how much you miss touching and feeling things—“ he sighed softly—“even if it means giving up some parts of my own. Because I know opening up the gate is dangerous. But, I won’t let you risk anything anymore.” With that said, Wooyoung smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing because of the warm water. 

After a while, Woo helped san wash up and he grabbed two towels for them to dry up then woo wore a robe, he combed his hair and went to search for his glasses again—after he put Sand down on bed—and cleaned them up. He put them on and held the hotel phone up to his ear, telling the receptionists to bring them loads of food.

"I draw the line at you hurting yourself for my sake Wooyoung. If it can't be done so be it i can live like this it was my fault.....my fault im like this. I dont want you to lose an arm, a leg or even worse your life because to me you never know what the gate will take from you. It closes on its own. I don't wanna lose you Wooyoung so promise me that you won't give up yourself for me." He said softly and kissed him gently. They stayed in the tub until the water got cold and they got out. 

San also pulled on a robe as he was placed on the bed. He flopped back not wanting to move. He watched Wooyoun and waited for the other to return to the bed.

“You won’t lose me, but you lost enough.” Woo spoke quietly before he pushed his glasses up and walked to open the curtains once again, looking out of the window. “Besides, I can’t die just yet you know? We need to get married, start a family and all that cute stuff couples dream of, don’t you think, princess?” Woo chuckled gently and leaned down to kiss San’s forehead. “But for now let’s eat, go home and pack then leave like we planned, I’ll carry you if you still can’t walk.” Wooyoung teased and walked to open the door because he heard a few knocks. 

A man placed their food on the small table in front of the couch, Wooyoung thanked him and closed the door after him, walking to get San. He held him up carefully and put him down just as carefully. “Let’s eat.” He spoke up and sat next to him.

San flushed at the other's words. He looked up at him. "Start a family? You want that??" He asked softly. "Get married? Then lets get this shit over with so we can do that!" He said. "I think i'll be good after we eat food." He said and instinctively covered himself when he heard knocks on the door. "Oh shit I hope we didn't bother anyone, how loud was I?" San said blushing all over again.

Wooyoung laughed quietly as he ate. “Pretty loud..” he then stood up to answer the door and saw two of his commanders. “What’s wrong?” He asked and the two gave him an envelope. “This is from Colonel Mustang, he told us to make sure that you understand what’s in there and to be careful.” The two of them then left and Wooyoung ripped the envelope open. 

San covered his face from embarrassment and looked away. That was embarrassing. He had been really loud. But Wooyoung was telling him to be so. He tried to make himself presentable as two commander officers handed Wooyoung an envelope.

He read the letter and it seemed normal up until Wooyoung collected the weird puzzle inside and looked up at San. “We need to head to the east, tonight.” He said sternly and went to his notebook, writing a few things down and completely ignoring the food. He started dressing up and his mind was clouded with thoughts. “The colonel sent us a secret message, telling us to see a doctor who knows the background regarding our mission target: the homunculi.” Woo was buckling his belt and as he did so he shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. He wore his button up and saw San staring at him. “What’s wrong?” He asked and pouted a little. “Don’t give me those cute puppy eyes baby, tell me, what’s Wrong?” He swallowed his food and bit down on his lips, his button up was still undone. 

He sat down next to his boyfriend who’s still in his robe and kissed his lips, not caring if he was eating or not. “You’re worried for me, angel?”

San nodded. He got up letting the robe drop he limped over to his clothes. He pulled them on and he looked at Wooyoung. "Okay let's go then we dont have time to pack but we can get stuff when we arrive at the town." San said and fixed his shirt. "Of course i worry for you Wooyoungie." He said softly and kissed him gently. "Lets go we have to get this sorted out." San said grabbing a piece of bread as well

“Don’t worry we still have time, but since my house is near, should i just pack a lot from my clothes? For both of us? We’re basically the same size.” Wooyoung got himself fixed up and when San swallowed his food, Woo just grabbed San by his collar and kissed him deeply. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist..” he chuckled and pulled away. 


	5. sexy

Wooyoung and San walked to woo’s house and as he said he packed a lot for both of them, he grabbed a few books he had and then told his commanders to come pick them up. And once they did, Wooyoung was so excited for his very first trip with san since a super long time!

“Thank you.” Wooyoung thanked the two commanders who helped Wooyoung carry his two luggage bags Inside the train and placed them neatly in the cabinet above their heads. Wooyoung then sat down next to San on the train, a book in his hand to read from. 

When the train moved, Wooyoung was reading from his book, hoping he’d understand somethings about his own type of alchemy. But, when he felt San’s gaze on him, he looked up and placed his left hand on the man's thigh. “Hey..” he spoke up quietly and smiled gently. “What are you thinking of?”

San kissed back with just as much passion. He pulled away for air after smiling a bit at him. "Hey i'm not complaining, you're a great kisser." He said, smirking. "And yeah we are so let's do that. You have extra bags so..." he replied.

They walked out of the hotel and checked out if the rooms once they arrived at Wooyoung's home they packed light but enough to get them through a few days. Things could be washed and they could buy new stuff if needed. When they boarded the train they got a compartment to themselves since the trip into the east would be an all day one. They could sleep here. He couldn't get his head off of what Wooyoung had said earlier.

"Well you said you wanted tk start a family." He said sheepishly. "Like adopt or.....we could do that alkahestry thing....like....you know...i've heard of it they use it to change parts." San said sheepishly and looked away. "I was just wondering what you would want...."

Wooyoung closed the book and bookmarked it for later. “You’re going to grow boobs?” Woo teased and gave San a small smirk. “I mean, I don’t mind that unless we—oh?!” Woo just realized what kind of parts are used to make someone pregnant and suddenly blushed. “Baby..” Wooyoung was so flustered and he tried to laugh it off. “Fuck uhm—yeah sure whatever you want? We can do both? Adopt and have children on our own?” Wooyoung rubbed the back of his neck with a shy laugh escaping his lips. “And I’m serious about all that, you know?—“ he sighed happily and looked out of the window for a second then back at San—“I wouldn’t imagine myself without anyone else but you, Angel. So, yeah, I’m so fucking serious about us.” He smiled gently and leaned into his seat, his eyes staring up at San’s pretty face. 

“But I mean..seeing you with a pair of boobs, why not?” He laughed quietly and teased San even more, he really loved it when he’d scold him.

San gave an indignant sound and slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder as Wooyoung said something about him growing boobs. "What the hell!!!! I didn't mean Fuck!!! You know what i meant!!! Well I guess i'd get boobs but that's not the point. The point is I would like kids with you and if possible I want the first kid to me made with love." He said cheekily and looked at him. "You're such a pervert all I said was that i wanted to physically have your kids and your mind immediately went to me with boobs. Really woo." He said laughing hard.

"But after we both settle down. Maybe this could be our last mission before retiring early from the military. Maybe we could move into the countryside. I think that would be nice.."

Wooyoung laughed as well, “hey! You didn’t specify so it’s not my fault..but, i like you without any extras, your ass is as perfect as a pillow, so I’m satisfied.” Woo pushed his glasses up and gave San a wink. He sat even closer to San and when he was about to open up his book again he stopped at San’s words with a smile.

“I’m not settling down until you get your body back and you know that. Besides, both of us are top tier state alchemists, a little action is a must in our lives. You and I are still in our twenties baby—“ he grinned and squeezed san’s thigh gently—“I’m not retiring until I beat greed.” He smirked and opened up his book again to read. 

A few hours later, the two arrived at the east side of their big city, Wooyoung held their bags and walked with San all the way to their ride. Wooyoung sat in the backseat with San alongside their luggage. “It’s really nice in here..” woo sighed happily and looked out the window with a smile.

"Exactly. I hope that we can get everything sorted out. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna be changing my ass. I like my ass." He said and leaned back in his seat. "Just promise me we can get my arms back without you getting hurt just promise me that Wooyoung." He said and rested his head on the other's shoulder and looked at the book he was reading. He yawns a little feeling sleepy and eventually drifts off.

He woke up as they arrived at the east end of Central City and followed Wooyoung out to their car. He rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah it's different from the bustling city of central." He said looking around. "Are we almost there??" He asked curiously.

“Yeah almost..” Wooyoung smiled and told San to rest as their ride would take a bit more. But, once they were there, Wooyoung smiled big. He had rented this two floored house for a few days and the house looked great. “Thank you.” Woo thanked the driver and carried the luggage inside. The house was fancy, perfect and just comforting to be in. Wooyoung and San had a long day but the two would continue their journey to discover the city at night. 

“Let’s rest up yeah? We need some energy for tonight’s scouting.” He chuckled and carried their stuff to their shared bedroom. It was amazing, the bed was huge, had a great view due to the small balcony it had, a nice bathroom and the design fit Wooyoung’s standards. 

Woo took his clothes off and just wore a pair of shorts, boxers and that was it. He let his necklace move against his chest with every small movement of his. He untied his hair and took his glasses off. He went to check a specific room and he sighed happily knowing that his request of having all alchemy books of the eastern central was in his office room. “Hey baby! They put some coffee for us downstairs, can you make me some? I’m going to be in this room for a while!” Woo spoke up and kept the door open, just in case San wanted to see it. 

Woo immediately took a book out, held a pen and started to read through. Oh, he sure was serious about San, anyone would call him insane from the amount of books he reads. But what is there to say? Wooyoung had a goal and he wanted to achieve it for himself and his lover.

San perked up a bit as he saw the house they had rented. It was cozy and just perfect for the two of them. Maybe if and when everything worked out they could get a house like this permanently somewhere. Hopefully in the countryside or maybe even somewhere outside of Amestris, like Xing. He placed his suitcase beside the bed and also pulled off his coat shirt staying in his pants. He yawned again and watched Wooyoung leave the room.

San then went to explore the house a bit padding from room to room looking in and then he heard Wooyoung call for coffee. "Of course love! I could use some myself." He said and started the oven and placed the coffee pot on the stove and added the filter and coffee grounds and enough water for more than two cups. He opened the cabinet and found a box of biscuits that he opened and ate one, he'd bring everything up with the coffee.

Once the coffee was done he looked around, found a tray, put the coffee in the mugs, found sugar and milk and placed them all on the tray along with the biscuits and made his way back upstairs. He found Wooyoung engrossed in the book and placed the tray on the nearby table before moving behind bkm and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "You know how hot you look with your hair down like that?? I just wanna keep running my fingers through it." He said softly. "I made coffee and I found biscuits to go with it." He added kissing Wooyoung's cheek.

“I’ll keep it down when we’re home then.” Woo turned around and held San in his arms, kissing his lips with a smile. He pulled away and let out a satisfied groan. “The coffee smells so great!” Woo took a sip after eating a biscuit and smiled big. “Thank you baby.” Wooyoung then looked back down at his book. “Weird..” Wooyoung suddenly said as he brought a paper and a pen. 

Wooyoung drew a symbol that was inside one of those books. It looked like the one san used to bring someone back from the dead but the explanation this book carried was that this circle could be used for healing processes as well. In other words, Wooyoung would lose his own limbs for someone if he wanted to. But, Wooyoung had a few flashbacks of San begging him not to get hurt. Yet again, he didn’t ask a THAT question yet, about the revival of the dead. 

“San.” Woo got serious for a second and closed the book afterwards. “What was it like..when you committed the taboo.” Woo was straightforward as there was no sugar coating in this. “I know it’s not my place to ask but..i need to know what you saw? What happened? All of it you know?” Woo sighed gently as he held his mug and sipped on the coffee. “I’m going to keep my promise on staying alive for you, so I need to know what I should stay away from?” He put the mug near the book as well and walked towards San, kissing his lips. “Tell me baby..”

San took a sip of his own coffee. He put milk and a ton of sugar in it. He bit into a cookie and then froze. He looked at Wooyoung like a deer in headlights. Why would he want to know? San remembered everything.

The gate of truth, the Misty figure that called itself God and the thousands upon thousands of thoughts being crammed into his head all at once in a painful way as he hurtled through a dark portal with visions of the world going past. Hearing the 'god' laugh like a maniac as both sans arms vanished as payment for equivalent exchange. All in vain for trying to bring his little brother back from the grave. 

  
  
  


He looked at Wooyoung. He'd never told his story to anyone. Not in full detail before. "I remember everything that happened. I drew the circle and I put all the ingredients I needed into the center. I did the transmutation and...." san took a breath closing his eyes. "I've never told this to anyone...." he said. "But here it goes...After the circle i was standing before a gate it was huge. I remember exactly how it looked. I could draw a picture if you want. But I was looking up at the gate and I heard a voice behind me it knew my name. I turned and I saw this misty translucent figure of a person that had no details. It talked to me saying it was known by many names god, the creator, all father. Then the gate opened and dragged me in. Memories and thoughts were crammed into my mind, all I remember is pain and visions passing before me like a blur. I almost had it, I almost had the truth and then k was dragged back and was before that figure again. It laughed and my arms appeared on its arms, then I was back in the room on the floor in a pool of blood and I blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital."

Wooyoung saw the pain in San’s face, his heart broke and shattered as he heard the story he wanted to know for years now. He then decided to wait on asking San any further questions and just..took all of his features by heart. He looked at him with all the love he has in the world. He held his steel hands and leaned his forehead against San’s. “You’re so brave, baby..” he whispered and then he held san’s face in his hands. He kissed his lips and then stroked his cheeks lovingly. “I’ll get you your arms back, I don’t care what’ll happen but I know that I’ll survive without losing anything and I’ll give you back what was taken from you. I know how hard it is but it’ll be better okay? I promise.” Woo then backed away and turned back to get his coffee. “Thank you for opening up to me baby..” woo smiled gently as he sipped on his coffee and picked up another book to read. 

He then sat down on the office chair and told San to come and sit on his lap while he read those books. He smiled once san straddled his lap and hummed. “Also uh—about the thing we talked about on the train..” he blushed a little and bit down on his lips. “How can we make babies of our own?” He tilts his head slightly, his long hair moving back on its own, showing his sexy yet somehow cute confused expression.

San relaxed into Wooyoung's embrace. He couldnr beleive he had just opened up about something he'd kept secret for so long. But it felt good. Like he had gotten a huge weight off his chest. He took a deep breath to get himself back down to earth. "Thank you for listening to it. Thank you for believing in me and thank you for staying close by my side. I don't know what I would do without you." he said softly. He let Wooyoung pull away and he picked up his mug of coffee again. 

San got onto his lap, resting his chin on Wooyoung's shoulder. "Well i read about it....it popped up while i was researching human transmutation. The country of Xing excels at it using something they call alkahestry, it's more of a medical approach on alchemy and it works too, they just...change your parts....so like i wouldn't have a dick ya know??" He asked blushing profusely. "There's surgery involved but its not as dangerous as human transmutation." San said

Wooyoung blushed heavily and gulped afterwards. “Oh!” He hid his face with the book he was holding and didn’t dare to look up at san. That idea didn’t seem bad at all but he couldn’t help it. It excited him and somehow thrilled him to see San in that way. 

San was always, always so handsome in Wooyoung’s eyes so having him change such parts was..a little strange but in the best way possible. Though, once he removed the book from his face and finally saw San’s face, he blushed even more. “Ah choi san..” Wooyoung sighed in a flustered tone. “You’re so..” he was speechless and all he did was hide his face in the book again, unable to maintain how shy he was. Unlike yesterday, Wooyoung was in a completely different state of mind. He wasn’t aggressive, dominant and possessive but rather shy and super cute yet a little awkward because he wasn’t used to being like this. Only San saw this side of him.

San was also blushing from having to explain the whole thing to his lover. "I don't think i want boobs tho i wanna still look like me ya know?" San asked and pulled at the book to look Wooyoung in the eyes. "Dont get all shy around me youve already seen me naked and weve already had sex." He said with a laugh."Im so what Wooyoung?" He asked pulling dlen the book again to press kisses to the others neck. "Tell me Wooyoung or does the cat get your tongue?" He smirked a little not so innocently wiggling on the others lap.

Wooyoung moaned lowly and blushed even more. “S-san..” he whimpered as a small tent formed in his shorts. “You’re such a tease..” he answered and let the book rest on the table behind them. He just tried not to do anything but failed, his length hardened and his whimpers have gotten louder. 

This side of Wooyoung was rarely seen, at times he’s all confident, extremely dominant and would want to do all the work but at some very rare times like right now, he would be very easy to please, soft and would want to be taken care of. Woo leaned his forehead against San’s shoulder and let out a small moan. “F-fuck..” he mewled and gripped onto San’s pants for a little, forming fists with the cloth. “Don’t tease..” he whispers and then gives son his cutest puppy eyes. “San..please..” Wooyoung was very soft and sensitive at this moment. All the researching and will to give San his arms back takes a huge toll on him, and now that he has someone to take care of him, he wanted to see that, he wanted to feel like he too was just as precious to San.

San smirked absolutely loving the sounds that were coming out of Wooyoung's mouth. He eventually stilled on the others lap. "Awe i got you all hard." He said and restes a hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. We have to get that taken care off right?" He asked and slipped off Wood's lap and kneeled between his legs. "I'm not gonna tease anymore, I promise." He said and reached up pulling down Wooyoung's boxers.

Wooyoung gulped and threw his head back lightly, his hands immediately went to San's hair, gently moving it out of the way. “Fuck..” he cussed quietly as his length plopped on his stomach. Woo pumped his bulge lazily and threw his head back slightly. He then pushed his tip against san’s mouth. “Open up.” He grunts softly and waits patiently for san to take him in. “Hurry baby..”

"Eager aren't we? Now i feel like going slow just to have you begging for me." San stated and obediently opened his mouth. He leaned forward taking Wooyoung's tip into his mouth. He sucked lightly and used his tongue to lick over the tip. He slowly began to move his head, taking a bit more of Wooyoung every time until he couldn't take him down his throat and he gagged a little.

“San..” Wooyoung sighed and closed his eyes, his hands combed through san’s hair gently. “You’re so good baby..” he praised, his gentle words definitely had an effect on San as he took him well. 

Wooyoung let out soft yet loud moans. “I’m close..” he suddenly gripped on san’s hair and groaned. “F-fuck..” Wooyoung closed his eyes and without a warning, he coated san’s mouth with his seed. Wooyoung pulled away and looked down at San with a slight blush. “Th-thank you..” he then chuckled and helped him stand up after he tucked his length back in his boxers. “I owe you one but we need to get ready.” Wooyoung stood up and grinned evilly. “It’s about time we find out a few things.”

San hummed from the praise. He kept bobbing his head and suckinf until Wooyoung came hard without warning. He choked slightly, some of it escaping his mouth but he was able to swallow most of it and he wiped his mouth with his hand. He leaned back breathing heavily. He grinned up at Wooyoung. "You're welcome. Happy to help and besides you taste good." He teased and got to his feet. 

He moved to pull on his clothes. And he finished his coffee which was now cold and grabbed another cookie. It was back to being professional again.


	6. Battle in Central City

"Yeah lets go you said we were gonna be talking to a doctor right??" San asked as he fixed his hair. He was thinking of maybe dying his blonde locks a different shade but he wasn't sure yet.

Woo wore his clothes quickly. He put his glasses aside and put his hair up in a half bun. A few strands of his hair fell onto his pretty face while he put his gloves on. “I don’t know why but—“ he paused and looked at San with a sexy smirk—“I feel like We’re going to find something today.” With that said he and San left the house and as always they’d walk.

Their house was a few streets away from the crowded downtown side of the city. “Careful..” Wooyoung looked up at the crowded place, “Something’s off..” he spoke quietly and clenched his fists. “Stay alerted.” He warned and walked, trying to get his way into finding them a cab. They needed to cross this street so they could find themselves a cab, away from the crowded places as there was no way a car would pass by downtown. 

Wooyoung suddenly jumped. “San, Jump!” Wooyoung yelled and as he suspected, another Homunculi showed up. “Gluttony..” Woo whispered and when people started to freak out. Woo put his hands together and then touched the ground, creating a wall in which gluttony can break but also allowing for everyone to run. “Run! Everybody!” Wooyoung yelled and then his eyes widened when gluttony punched through his wall. 

Wooyoung snapped his fingers and burned the shattered rocks into ashes. Thankfully most people were gone but gluttony got a hold of a child. “Leave him alone!” Wooyoung yelled as he could hear the child’s mother's son. “San! Now!” Wooyoung screamed the top of his lungs, his eyes were sharp and scary. With that signal, he told San to freeze gluttony’s arm. 

Wooyoung then ran after San and jumped up, taking the child from Gluttony’s frozen grip and fell harshly on his back. The kid was clinging tightly onto Woo. “S-San!” Wooyoung screamed his name as he saw his left automails arm get crushed. Wooyoung ran and gave the kid back to his mother before he ran to hold San—who’s currently on the floor—in his embrace, helping him stand up. Woo was ready to blow gluttony into ashes.

San clapped his hands together sending a wall of ice towards gluttony enough for san to save the child. But gluttony broke away and swiped ag san who blocked with his arms. Hearing the screech and clash of breaking automail as he fell backwards dazed. His arm lay in pieces. Beside him. He was screwed. And he hadn't had time to pack his spare automail; they were both back in the central city in his apartment. He managed to kick Gluttony out of the way as the Homunculi tried to attack him now that he was down. 

He leaned into Wooyoung. "We gotta get out of here. I'm only gonna burden you from here. I can't do much alchemy with just one arm now can i?" 

He said and looked at his broken arm. "Let's just finish him off yeah? The boiling water. Lets get it." He said and shot a beam of ice into the air above gluttony's head.

“Gluttony!” Wooyoung yelled again and snapped his fingers, a huge wave of fire crashed onto san’s frosty shots and helped in making gluttony’s head explode but.. when Wooyoung was down, he and San witnessed the same thing with greed. He regenerated which made Wooyoung’s theory true: the key to make San have his arms back was the Philosopher's stone, created by a man who named himself a “Father” for those creatures. 

Wooyoung stood tall and his eyes were scary. “Father told me to tell you to stay away from this. Or you will get hurt! You don’t know what you’re up to.” He directed his words at Wooyoung who was walking towards him. Wooyoung heard him but he wasn’t scared. He snapped his fingers, sending a fire wave that was so strong, it could make a normal human burn in ashes in a matter of seconds. “I don’t care..” Woo spoke quietly. He didn’t even let Gluttony regenerate, he kept snapping his fingers, a scary amount of fire was coming out. 

“Tell your father I’m coming to kill him!” Wooyoung then held gluttony’s freshly regenerated face and pushed him to the ground so hard it made a hole, the floor beneath them shook as well. Wooyoung then stood up and walked towards San to hold him. “Tell your father that I won’t stop. Tell your siblings to come after me, I’ll be waiting..” Wooyoung carried San and didn’t even look at him. 

This was the very first time Wooyoung was THIS dense. Yet, he walked past gluttony and went to continue on their journey: to meet a man named Doctor Seo, a very popular alchemist who specializes in the medical field.

"I will tell father and we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and find you." Gluttony said with a maniacal laugh before vanishing into the sewer system. 

San held onto Wooyoung with his good arm. "He has a philosopher's stone he has too he has to be able to regenerate." San said and looked at him as he was carried to heck knows where. He looked up at Wooyoung. He'd never ever seen the other this cold looking and relentless before.

Wooyoung reached the area after downtown and asked for a cab. Once he and San got into one, Wooyoung looked at San’s broken automail and just sighed. “I think i know a mechanic in this area, an old friend of mine.” Woo spoke up and told the man to take him to the address he had just told him. “The doctor we want to see can hold off an hour or two..we need to fix your arms.” Wooyoung wanted to scold San for rushing in but it wasn’t his fault. 

Wooyoung looked down at his hands and then clenched his hands into tight fists. He had quietly sworn to wipe out every single homunculi he encountered. But, Wooyoung still had that bad feeling tag along with him, he knew he was about to discover something huge from Doctor Seo but he didn’t want to rush it. 

After a while, they reached a nice house with a big sign that said ‘Automail mechanic’. Woo knocked on the door and once the door opened, it revealed a very handsome looking guy. “Jang Wooyoung!” The guy cheered and then laughed at how annoyed he looked. “Seonghwa..” Woo said with an annoyed tone. “This is my boyfriend, San.” He pointed at San and Seonghwa smiled at him before he gasped. “A-automail!” He melted into San’s embrace gently then touched his unharmed arm. “Woah! The material is great!” He examines it with so much passion before he noticed San’s broken arm. “Oh god, what happened?” He then saw Wooyoung walk inside the house like it was his own. “What’s up with him?” Seonghwa huffed and then let San inside as well. 

Wooyoung went to the bathroom and locked himself up. He took his gloves and jacket off beforehand as he knew he’d stay awhile at Seonghwa. He washed his face over and over again before he gripped the sink tightly. “Sh-shit..” he closed his eyes as a trail of hot tears brimmed down his cheeks. Everything was so overwhelming to Wooyoung but he never complained. He was feeling so bothered by the fact that there were no answers to his questions, having to go through so many fights just to get a clue.

"Okay anyone who can fix this quickly we need to get back to this as fast as possible. "Maybe you should go see the doctor. Automail takes a lot to fix especially if he's going to be starting from scratch you know. This arm is gonna have to be completely taken off and he's gonna have to make a brand new one from nothing. You should go to Dr Seo dont let me amd my dumb arms slow you down." San said and looked out the window. 

They arrived at the repair shop. And were created by a tall young man named Seonghwa. The other seemed almost thrilled to see his arms. "Well you know its military duty we had a bit of a battle up the road and it got destroyed that's what happend. And Wooyoung is probably blaming himself for what happened even though it wasn't his fault. I was being rash as always." San sighed. He let Seonghwa detach the remnants of the broken automail from his socket. "This mission has been hard; he's taking a lot of it personally, it's making him stressed." San sighed.

Wooyoung whimpered quietly and closed his eyes shut. He tried to wash his face again and when he did, he couldn’t help but feel pathetic that he can’t even live up to protect San. But, when he remembered what San told him about seeing Doctor Seo, he knew that if San were to stay with Seonghwa, he’ll be safe. 

So, he cleaned up his face and made sure he looked normal before he went out, wore his jacket and gloves once again. “I’ll get going.” He spoke up and Seonghwa was still in the process of fixing San. “Be careful!” Seonghwa spoke up, “since you’re doing some heroic job with San. I’ve decided to change his automail completely. I’m going to give him light but also a very strong pair of arms!” Seonghwa grinned and Woo smiled lightly. “Thank you.” Woo spoke gently and then looked at San. “I’ll be at Doctor Seo’s house. I won’t be gone for long, be careful.” Woo waved him off and once he was gone, he walked to get himself a cab and head to the Seo house. 

“His eyes look different.” Seonghwa spoke up after He left and worked on some details. “When he used to come here, his actions didn’t hold anything special but now that i saw him, specially how he looked at you—“ he paused and put a screw in some place—“he’s giving whatever it is that he’s after his 100% power yet..” he chuckled and looked up at San—“100% isn’t even his full capacity. Wooyoung is a beast.” Seonghwa praised and then smiled a little, “you too. Losing two arms isn’t fun, very dangerous and could lead to many things.” He noticed some frost on his unharmed arm and then chuckled, “you’re the Iron fisted alchemist huh? Kids here have been dreaming to see you. We barely have anything bad happen in the east, unlike the city center. Kids in the streets keep talking about how cool you are and heard about your mini encounters..they really love you.” Seonghwa smiled gently and continued to chat with San while Wooyoung was still on his way to doctor seo’s house.

"You be careful too woo promise you wont get into any fights!" San said he used his free hand to blow Wooyoung a kiss before settling back down in the chair that Seonghwa had him sitting in so he could work on his arms. Once Wooyoung had left san looked to Seonghwa. "Thanks for giving me a complete arm change." He said smiling. 

"I've known him since I was a young child. He's been by my side and we enlisted as state alchemists together." San said thinking back to their younger days as children in a war torn land. "When he puts his heart to something he wont stop and in this case it's getting this mission said and done with so we can both settle down and retire." San Said brightly. He looked at the frost and smiled a bit more. "Really, maybe I'll make an appearance while I'm here and buy them food or something." The alchemist said softly.

Wooyoung finally was home to doctor seo who welcomed him warmly. He talked with him about everything, drank some tea and then things went down the hill afterwards. Woo understood that his studies were right and that his alchemy can get rid of most of the Homunculi but Woo knew how tough it is. He then got to understand what they were made of which also was an advantage due to the fact that he can definitely make explosives out of the carbon in their bodies. He then grasped a few information about this “father” guy. 

The doctor seemed to see how desperate Woo was to give San his arms back in which he suddenly took out a document, telling him to decode it and understand it. “In this document, you’ll know the truth, the real truth and what’s beyond it. What’s no one trying to tell you..” the doctor said and woo held the large stack of documents carefully. He was so thankful and was now feeling hopeful about it. He then had no time to waste and was about to leave until doctor Seo stopped him. “Wooyoung. You’re smart but be careful. You’re important.” He spoke up and Woo froze in his place. “Everyone’s counting on you..” woo smiled and turned to look at doctor seo. 

After what seemed like forever, Woo was telling a cab to stay outside the house and wait for him. He called for San and smiled big. “Whoa!” He laughed at how nice the new arms looked. “Come back tomorrow yeah? Just to check up.” Seonghwa smiled after Woo thanked him and then eyed san happily. San seemed happier with the new gear. “Choi San! It’s about time to kick some ass in the new gear don’t you think?” Woo smiled and chuckled happily.

San thanked Seonghwa as he checked out his new arms and flexed them experimentally. The feeling of the light metal felt amazing. He flexed his arms and raised them above his head. "These are great, how much do I owe you now? I want you to be my new mechanic as well. These are great!" San said brightly and looked at Wooyoung and moved over and hugged Wooyoung. "They look great. I want Seonghwa to be my new mechanic now!" He said brightly and pulled out his wallet to write the automail mechanic a check. Once done he and Wooyoung walked out. 

"I'd love that let's go. Wait what did you find out from Doctor Seo??" San asked he flexed his arms as they walked. He looked around at the town. He saw a few of the kids watching them curiously and he waved and smiled at them remembering what Seonghwa had said about the kids.

The kids waved back at San and giggled happily, making Wooyoung chuckle. “You’ll see.” Woo led San to the cab and sat down before he happily talked to San about anything as their work related topics can’t be discussed in public. 

Once they got home, Woo held the papers carefully and walked inside. “Those papers are from doctor Seo, we need to decode them to know some things he said.” He smiled and put the papers down on the coffee table in the living room. “It’s late now and we need some rest, but I can’t sleep just yet! I’m excited to decode this.” Woo smiled and yawned gently. “Let’s get changed.” He offered and walked with San to their shared bedroom upstairs.

As he took his clothes up, his hair got messy and didn’t notice any eyeing him. He then smiled at doctor Seo’s words and wore his pajamas. “I’ll be downstairs, Baby.” He rushed to the papers and grabbed his pen, starting to read through everything with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Okay i'll be right behind i'll help you decode them." San said and dressed in simple clothes a pair of shorts, not bothering with underwear. He pulled on a thin sleeveless undershirt and went into the bathroom washing his face. And running a hand through his hair. He looked at his reflection. He was bruised up from the fight with gluttony. At least neither of them had been hurt too bad. Thats what was important. He thought about how Wooyoung had looked so cold and remembered what Seonghwa said about Wooyoung being a beast. 

He hasn't seen the boys full power yet but he knew the boys flames were nothing to be messed with. Fire was a powerful weapon not to be messed with. San made his way downstairs and picked up a pencil and grabbed an empty notepad and started to decode the paper.

Wooyoung had decoded most of the papers around him. He got a hold of a few basic ingredients of the philosopher's stone, how many possible times a Homunculi could be killed so they can completely vanish and such. 

Wooyoung found himself drifting his eyesight to San who was next to him. He stared at him and smiled a little. “You look handsome tonight..” Woo smiled and leaned in, finally kissing San. “Sorry for being so cold and uptight a while ago, at Seonghwa’s house..watching your automail braking and almost getting hurt made me angry..” he spoke softly and gave San a small frown. “Seeing you like this, it makes me even more eager to give you your arms back. But, now that we’re facing what we’re going after..I don’t think it’s possible to stay safe.” Woo looked at San’s automail arms and back on his own. He pulled San in his lap and hugged him. 

For the very first time since forever, Wooyoung had broken down. His tears fell endlessly. “I don’t know if what I’m doing is working anymore..all of this, it's so risky..I don’t want you to keep breaking your arms for nothing.” Woo sobbed and let his hands flattened on San's chest. Wooyoung never cried. He watched San do so most of his time, he always encouraged him, he always told him it would be okay yet, for the first time ever, Wooyoung was scared San would never get his arms back. “I don’t know what to do..” he bit down on his lips, trying to silence his cries and failed miserably. “San..” he cried quietly, “I want you to be with me and I’m scared I’ll lose you or lose myself..” he then sighed and tried to get himself back together.

San smiled at the kiss and gently leaned over and kissed him back. "It's okay, I just had never seen you like that before. You gotta take it easy you're taking all this to heart. You have to just relax. It's all gonna be okay i promise." He said softly. "You're right there's gonna be dangers ahead but we gotta push through them." He said ans relaxed into his lovers lap.

San was shocked when Wooyoung began to cry. He'd never seen Wooyoung cry. He immediately pulled the other close to his chest and ran hands through his hair trying to soothe him. "Woo they break but they can be fixed love it's no big deal." He said softly. He hugged him close. "We keep pushing forward if that's what you want to do. Wooyoung if i dont get my arms back that's fine as long as you dont transmute yourself to save me. As long as i can be with you for the rest of my life." San replied. "I'll keep you grounded. You've taken care of me for so long it's time for me to return the favor i'm going to take care of you make sure you don't lose yourself,"

Wooyoung wiped his eyes and sniffed. “It’s okay, I just needed this..I don’t want to stay like this, I want you to have your arms back and I need to be stronger from now on.” Wooyoung then kissed San’s lips and looked him up, “but please do take care of me, I need it..”. 

Later on, when Wooyoung was comforted, he and San worked back on decoding the papers. Wooyoung eventually gave in and slept with his head on the table. He napped for a while then when he was woken up by the sunlight, he saw San next to him, his head down on his lap. 

Wooyoung chuckled quietly and ran his hand through san’s hair while he slept in his lap. Wooyoung then held the last few papers and went to decode them without moving, just grabbed a pen and did a few things before his eyes widened. ‘You’ll know the truth..’ Wooyoung’s mind went back to Doctor Seo’s words before he was frozen in his place. The real ingredient of a philosopher's stone is: Human lives. After all this time they gave to decode this, they knew the main ingredient that terrified them the most. 

Wooyoung put the papers away and covered his face slightly. He was overwhelmed but he was angry. He should’ve known. He should’ve known that the power the homunculi, their father and anyone like them carried was from already powerful beings, The Humans. 

Wooyoung waited patiently for San to be up, though, he figured that it would be best to read more about alchemy in the east, but, he might have an idea on where to go next, to somewhere that would attract a Homunculi which would probably be anywhere at night.

"I promise i'll take care of you." San said softly and kissed his tears away before catching his lovers lips in a soft gentle kiss. Once woo had calmed san slipped out of his lap to decode a few more papers. He fell asleep soon after unable to keep his eyes open. 

He woke the next day to see he was looking up at Wooyoung. From this angle he had a good view of Wooyoung's muscular chest. "Morning handsome you look good." He said voice raspy from just waking up. He slowly sat up ducking out from under Wooyoung's arms. He started to look at all of the decoded papers and the notes they had written. It looked like Wooyoung had finished the papers that morning.

“Hey baby..” woo smiled gently and kissed san’s lips. “I finished it but..the results weren’t as pleasant.” Woo chuckled dryly and bit down on his lips. “I’m not sure if you want to know but..” Wooyoung then went on to tell him about the philosopher's stone’s secret. 

“Though,here’s the thing. It doesn’t end here. We probably are in something way bigger than expected and I don’t know what it is just yet. But i know i have something to go after and I’ll find my answers soon.” Woo smiled a little and yawned gently. “After we get some breakfast.” He chuckled and ruffled san’s hair. “And, I think there’s an alternative way to do transmutation and get your arms back without using other lives..” woo said gently and sighed a little. “Just hold on for me yeah?” He smiled and stood up. “I’ll go shower! Feel free to join!” He spoke up and stretched his arms out as he walked to the bathroom.

"That's sickening it was within our grasp woo and it requires human lives. I dont want to use the stone anymore i'm all for whatever alternative we try to figure out." He hummed and placed the papers down in a dejected manner. Why did alchemy have so many twisted paths and rules? 

"Mmm yeah breakfast and a shower. I'll join you just give me a minute to clean up the kitchen area." San hummed and tidied up. Once he finished cleaning he walked down the hallway and upstairs to the bathroom he could hear the water running and as he entered the bathroom he stripped and entered the shower stall behind Wooyoung. "You're looking good." He said.

“Says you..” Wooyoung smiled and leaned in, giving San a few kisses on his lips. “Let me do that for you..” Woo spoke up and took the bottle of shampoo from san’s hand. He then started to rub the shampoo after putting it on for San, he chuckled at how cute San looked right now. “Don’t make me get all needy and do something now.” he playfully threatened and when he was done, he rinsed his hair off. 

“Can you clean my back for me baby?” Woo turned around and purposely hardened his muscles, making his back get defined underneath the shower. Woo had an obvious smirk on his face but he didn’t turn around just yet. He liked teasing san, a lot. San’s submissive side has to be the cutest thing he ever witnessed so he knew if he teased him for a long time, san will give up and ask for him. “Hurry baby..” Woo ran a hand through his hair, making his arms grow slightly bigger, hoping San would be seduced by how great he and his body looked right now.

"Dont make me get all needy by just looking at you and what you're packing." San replied and he squeezed Wooyoung's bicep then slapped the others ass playfully before he started to wash the others back using soap and a washcloth. "Damn you're well built woo." He hummed as he washed the other. Slowly moving down more before going back up tracing the muscles. He leaned forward and whispered. "Well...after this morning you do owe me one baby."

Wooyoung grunts. “What do you want to do huh?” He grinned and turned his head to look at San. He couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the blond male. He just looked so great with his hair all wet and his well toned body. Wooyoung bit down on his lips and turned around. “Guess I really have to do what you say now hm? Tell me baby..what do you want?” Wooyoung licked his lips and eyes at San with a lot of anticipation.

"We finish showering and i want you on that bed." San said, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung's shoulder, trailing them up his neck leaving marks as he went. He pulled away to finish cleaning them both up taking care to tease Wooyoung as he went making sure the other was on edge before san skipped out of the shower and dried himself and his hair off.

Woo chuckled and watched how San left so confidently. He washed up and left once he was done. He had dried himself up but this time as he dried his hair, he kept it messy. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then moved his hair out of the way by running his hand through it. 

He saw San already waiting for him in bed and sat down next to him. He was just in a towel as he had an idea of what will happen now. “Hey you..” woo kissed San’s lips. “Tell me what you want to do yeah? Don’t keep me waiting..”

"I-i wanna ride you." San blushed. He looked at his fingers feeling slightly embarrassed at the proposal he had just made. "I maybe....i maybe prepped myself last night while dressing and...i may have transmuted a plug." San said blushing even a brighter shade of red.

Woo smirked and licked his lips. “Fuck..you really want me huh? You should’ve just said so baby..” Wooyoung leaned in and kissed San’s lips. “Don’t be embarrassed..” he could see how shy San turned out and chuckled, “so cute..” he then licked his lips. “What are you waiting for, baby? Take it out and ride me..But, I’m not sure if the plug will do any help..” he took the towel off and showed San how hard he is, his length was painfully long and thick, he didn’t want to go there but..he sure was nothing can go up against his size. “Thankfully i had the lube right here..” he took it out from the drawer of his nightstand and smirked a little, coating his length with it. “Fuck..” he liked the sensation of the material going down his length. “Don’t keep me waiting—“ he leaned in and whispered in San’s ear—“princess~”.

San smirked and he pulled off his towel and he reached behind him and he pulled out the plug moaning as the thing came out. "I made it a bit thicker than you i-i think i'm ready." He said and took the lube and put some of it in his hole before moving to hover over Wooyoung. He positioned himself before sinking down. The lube and the prep made the going easier. He moaned as he rocked a few times until he bottomed out. "Fuck wooyongie...,"

“Baby..” Wooyoung choked out at how well he took him. “Fuck, move slowly..” Wooyoung closed his eyes and put his hands on San's thighs, knowing that if he felt him get tired, he'd help him out and make it easier for him. 

Wooyoung leaned in and gave San’s neck a few kisses, he left a few hickeys there as well but he made sure that most of them could be covered up. He then wrapped his lips around one of san’s nipples, just to stimulate him even more. “Fuck, you’re taking me so well baby.” Woo praised once San bounced on his length slowly. “You’re so good, princess.”

"I'm trying to go slow but you feel so good in me." San moaned and started a slow pace of moving up and down his hands braced on either side of Wooyoung's head. He moaned head falling back as he felt the others mouth on his nipples. "Oh fuck woo your mouth....its so good." He whined.

“Go faster then..make yourself feel so good baby you deserve it.” Wooyoung kissed san’s chest and then went up to his lips, kissing them endlessly. He felt San's lips get swollen and turn into A cherry-like color, making him smirk. “You’re sensitive everywhere princess, shit..” he moaned as San bounced faster on his length. “God baby you’re so good..” Wooyoung then allowed one of his hands to hold onto San’s length, rubbing it gently. 

“I want you to feel so nice.” Wooyoung mumbled and then went back to suck on San’s nipples, allowing himself to overstimulate san in all the ways there are. He wanted for San to feel not just good but ecstatic, he seemed like he wanted him ever since they were at the cab yesterday so he couldn’t deny him any longer, wanting to make it up to him.

  
  


He kissed back hard and eager. San gasped as Wooyoung started to stroke him. He had set a fast hard pace lifting up and slamming back down. His body felt alive with the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. The wet slap of skin against skin filled the room and the sound alongside Wooyoung's grunts and moans turned fans on even more. "Fuck Wooyoung!" He gave a pleasured cry and his body arched forward as Wooyoung's mouth abused his sensitive nipples.

“Fuck baby, I’m getting there..” Wooyoung moaned and rubbed San’s length even faster now, matching San’s pace. His lips parted away from San’s nipples and groaned loudly. “Baby, fuck fuck!” He closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, he released pretty hard, his cum coating san’s walls. “Fuck..” he kept rubbing San until he came as well. 

“I’m not done yet.” Wooyoung switched their positions and laid San on his back. “I want to go slow now..make you feel so damn good.” Wooyoung didn’t care for how messy they got and leaned down, his arms placed on the sides of San’s head. He kissed him softly and smiled afterwards. 

Wooyoung then started to thrust himself slowly and unlike he was yesterday, Woo was so caring and soft. He did owe San one so he had to make this a great experience. “Fuck, even when you’re prepped up, you’re still tight..” woo moaned and slammed himself inside of San’s entrance, “you’re so good to me baby..” woo praised and placed a few kisses all over San’s face. He had to show him that he wasn’t just rough and dominant but he too was soft, gentle and caring. He wanted to show San how good he makes him feel too by praising him endlessly. 

“You don’t know h-how long I wanted to do this with you..” woo mumbled and stuttered as he was slowly getting there. “How much I thought about having you with me.” He adds on and looks at San’s pretty face. “Look at me baby..” Wooyoung wanted to see San’s pretty eyes stare into his own for a few seconds.

San was still sensitive from already cumming once. He moaned and their positions were flipped and he moaned as Wooyoung started a slow loving pace. He kissed him back passionately, knowing this woulf be something he would never get tired of ever. He wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs neck and leaned up kissing his cheek and neck and backnto his lips moaning every now and again as the othet hit the perfect spot inside him. He knew he wasnt going to last long this second round. 

"Well at least me being tight gives you pleasure." Sam moaned out as Wooyoung kept thrusting. His back arched and he gave a pleasured cry. "Fuck yes there please right there woo." He wrapped his legs around the others hips pulling him closer. "I love you so much and I'm so glad I'm doing it with you. It's perfect, you're perfect, I love you." He said.

Wooyoung hid his face in San’s neck and closed his eyes, taking in his scent. He was so close now after San praised him and told him how close he was as well. Wooyoung’s movements were rhythmic and satisfying, though, as he heard San admit his love for him. He closed his eyes tightly. “Fuck..” he whispered and finally came again, his cum filling San up again. 

Woo pulled away after San came and then leaned in, giving San the most passionate kiss there is. “I love you too, so much baby..” Woo’s eyes got glossy as he was never told these three words, his heart was racing and he just never knew that San really admired him this much to say that. “I love you..” he repeated and smiled big, his eyes were sparkly and it’s like all the sadness he ever felt in his life was long gone. He then stood up, telling san to wait a bit so he can clean him up.

San moaned as he felt Wooyoung fill him again. He came again with a soft moan. "Fuck woo that feels so good." He gasped his whole body relaxed after Wooyoung pulled out. San whined and Wooyoung pulled out. "Ugh i hate feeling empty." He clenched around nothing trying to keep Wooyoung's cum in. 

He kissed Wooyoung back and held him close. He pulled away and looked into his lovers eyes. "I love you so much that I never ever want to leave you forever. We're gonna get through this together just you and me woo." He said softly. He pouted as his friend pulled away and went to get washcloths.

Wooyoung chuckled as he went back and cleaned up san carefully. “I won’t ever leave you either, I promise baby.” He smiled big and kissed San once more. “But let’s go discover the city yeah? Maybe get some coffee at the library, read some books, I’m sure we can find an alternative way to get everything back.” Wooyoung then started to dress up again. This time he slicked his hair back and didn’t tie it up. He put everything on and then pushed his glasses up his nose. He fixed the gloves and made sure he looked and smelled great. 

As they were done, Wooyoung walked alongside San, both of them not needing a ride as the library and everything else was so close by; which was another reason as to why Woo liked this house he rented. 

Later on, they stopped by a street florist and he asked her for a single red rose. He gave her the price she asked for and when he received the rose, he made sure there were no sharp edges and then placed it on top of San’s left ear. “Pretty boy.” He chuckled gently and dragged san away to continue walking. “You really look like a Princess now, i love it.” Woo smiled big.

“Of course, Dear.” Wooyoung spoke like a prince—or at least tried to. He held San’s hand and spun him around carefully not to harm or ruin his steel arms before he pulled him in and kissed him gently. “All yours, Baby.” He reminded him and continued to walk with San, his arm placed on San’s waist, pulling him close to his body. 

As they took their way to the library, they had passed by a side of the town that was just filled with Automail mechanics. Wooyoung sensed a pair of eyes watching them, multiple of them. And no, they were not mechanics. “Stay close.” Woo whispered before he decided to take a route that led to an abandoned alley. 

He then turned around and snapped his fingers, strong fire came out but two males suddenly jumped above it and landed right in front of Woo and San. Wooyoung wasn’t in the mood for this at all. He put San behind him and the two males. “Relax!” One of them spoke up and the other stayed quiet. “What do you want?” Wooyoung asked with an annoyed look and the guy chuckled. “I’m Hongjoong! I came all the way from Xing! And this is my brother, Yeosang.” He pointed at the quieter male and Woo froze in his place. 

“Xing? You both crossed the dessert?” He asked and the two nodded. Was this a sign? A sign for Wooyoung to keep up with his research of returning San’s arms back. “I’m the prince of my tribe, the twelfth one. I’m here searching for Immortality. I didn’t cross the dessert for nothing and from the looks of it, I bumped into alchemists! I too am an alchemist, so Is my brother!” The redheaded male spoke up and Wooyoung sighed gently. “Good to know.” He was tense and Unlike Joong, Yeosang was straightforward. “Let’s sit down and talk about it then..” he shrugged and Wooyoung hesitantly agreed just because he too wants to know things from those two.

San sensed it too. He just nodded and tried to act normal as they made their way into the alley. As Wooyoung snapped his fingers san summoned an ice spear and got down into a fighting position. He gave an indignant sound as Wooyoung pushed him behind him. He could fight too, even if he did have tin for arms, he could kick ass. He stood there looking at the two newcomers coldly. The air temperature around them all dropped considerably so they could see their breaths. 

"We can talk, looking for information about immortality, maybe we can both strike a deal with you. If you're from Xing, maybe we can help each other. We've been looking for information on other subjects that maybe you can help us with." San said and let the ice spear melt back into water. He wiped his hands on his pants. "We can find a good bar to talk in how does that sound?" San added. 

They made their way to a bar and san flashed his pocket watch and asked to be taken to the VIP room where they would have the utmost privacy to talk about things. He didn't want others like spies or locals to hear what went down here just in case jr might be important information.

Wooyoung and the other two followed San and as they sat in a private room, Wooyoung took no chances, he snapped his fingers lightly and in his palm rested a small ignited fire. “Let’s make it clear. The information you are asking for could get you killed, no matter who the hell you are, if you want to know, I better not hear about the information we traded coming out of someone else’s mouth, shortly.” Woo teased 

Joong yelled. “What did you say, you brat?!” Joong stood up to Wooyoung who was not just taller but also larger than him.

“Shorty..” woo laughed and then Joong sat down considering how intimidating Woo looked, meanwhile Yeosang giggled and then flashed the older guys—since he was just eighteen and the others were in their twenties—a smile. He loved the two alchemists really. 

“Joong! Sit down please..we need to know somethings..” Yeosang looked at San, admiring how he looked. He looked very pretty especially with the rose he kept in his hair. And so, the four of them exchanged some things as in the whole talk about a philosopher's stone, some medical alchemy from Xing that Yeosang can do perfectly—allegedly—and a lot more. 

“Well then, since you guys also know some stuff like this. You can possibly lead us to a philosopher's stone! We need it as well.” Joong said and woo sighed gently. 

“Hm..not bad, we’ll let you stay at My friend, Mingi’s house.” He spoke up and looked at San, his cheeks heating up from how handsome his boyfriend looked, he cleared his throat and looked at the two. “Let’s get going now hm?” He let the two Males walk ahead before he grabbed san and kissed his cheek. “You look so good Today, that rose makes you so adorable..fuck.”

It was good to learn more about the alchemy of the east. San listened intently to what both Hongjoong and Yeosang were telling them. They could help these two find the philosopher's stone and in return they could help them with maybe finding a way to get sans arms back and maybe more since he and Wooyoung did want to start a family but they wouldn't address that topic now. 

As they walked out of the restaurant san smiled. "Well thank you for the rose, you look absolutely irresistible yourself, my prince..." San replied and kissed his cheek in return. He intertwined their fingers and smiled. "Do you think we will be able to find the stone for them? After we know what it's made of?? Will we get it if we kill the Homunculi??" He questioned.

“I don’t think they care about the ingredients of the stone but the purpose of it. They didn’t show any remorse for the lost lives but I’m sure they’ll use it for good, and as far as I read in the papers, the souls could be talked to and possibly have the ability to compromise with them for good purposes.” Wooyoung spoke quietly and walked with San out of the bar, his arm around his waist. “But don’t worry, I’ll get you your body back, My love.” Woo whispers and gives San a loving kiss on the forehead. 

After what seemed like forever, having most of the day be spent with the two strangers. “Alright so when are we going home?” Joong yawned and Woo paused. “Wait what home?” He asked, “your home idiot, you didn’t think we could rent a hotel room or something right?” Joong spoke up and Wooyoung facepalmed. They needed those two desperately and Wooyoung wasn't going to give them up at all. “Guess you guys will stay with us..” woo called for a cab and when it got there, he let the two strangers sit in first. “I’m telling you from now, don’t you dare rile me up yeah? Now that we have guests, I don’t want to fuck so loudly.” Woo warned his boyfriend with a small grin as he figured san would use this situation to his advantage or so. 

Wooyoung and San chatted with the two other males about a few things related to Xing. Once they got dropped off, woo opened the door and Hongjoong immediately sprinted to the kitchen while Yeosang politely thanked them for being kind. Woo smiled at the younger one before he yelled. “Hey shorty! That’s my bar of chocolate!” Wooyoung suddenly started to sprint around the house, following joong who was laughing. “Sorry not sorry!” Yeosang the let out a soft laugh, holding his stomach as he couldn’t help but think that Wooyoung was a tad bit childish. 

Wooyoung was pretty serious most of his time, so..seeing him like this was refreshing for everyone, even those who barely knew him. He was really clumsy, cute and funny at the moment.

"I'll get rooms set up for you both. The house is big enough and i did see there were extra rooms and me and woo do share a bedroom soooo." San said as he looked at the prince and his accomplice with an amused expression on his face. He listened intently at the talk they conversed about Xing. When they arrived at the house, San moved to get the bedrooms ready as he heard Wooyoung chasing Hongjoong throughout the house. They would definitely have to get more food so they all wouldn't go hungry. 

Once the bedrooms were set up he went downstairs and looked at yeosang. "Can i ask you more about alkahestry??? I have a few questions about it, Wooyoung and I had a few questions on the subject, especially me." San said, slightly embarrassed. "Oh and would you want anything to eat? I'm going to make a cup of coffee."

Yeosang nodded and when he waited in his own room for san, he couldn’t help but feel excited. If he and Hongjoong get the stone, they’ll be two princes who will give enough protection for their clan and other clans on the verge of being gone forever. He smiled so big when he saw San and thanked him. He then slowly told San about whatever he was asked about. 

Meanwhile Wooyoung was changing his clothes, Hong Joon was in his own room. Woo wore nothing but a pair of boxers, his sweatpants, fixed his necklace and wore his glasses again. He walked downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee as well. He sat quietly in the living room and closed his eyes. 

“Since me and Joong are staying here for a while...I’ll help you get your arms back too..I’ve seen Mr jung struggle and think so hard about many things today..” yeosang spoke softly and gave San a big smile. “But please don’t tell him as I know he won’t accept it but, If something bad happens, I can transmute you back to your body; but, it’ll be up to Wooyoung to get you back. He might not know how and when to do it though, when that day comes..he’ll know.” Yeosang smiled at San and then blushed a little as he was embarrassed for some reason. “That would only happen when something big will go down. I don’t know why but i feel something big is coming..” yeosang added and gave san a small smile. 

“Hey dumbass! I’m hungry!” Joong sulked and sat down next to Wooyoung who was reading a book. “What do you want shortass?” Woo looked at joong with a slight glare. “Food.” Joong responded and All Woo did was write a number on a piece of paper and hand it to Joong. “Dial this number and it’ll lead you to the nearest restaurant, my commanders in the east will get you the food, just tell them what you want and while you’re at it, get us something to eat.” Woo said and Hongjoong sprinted to the wired phone that was in the corner of the room. Woo then went back to reading his book and sipping on his coffee.

"Thank you yeosang. And he does, he takes a lot of this to heart even if I tell him I'm fine and everything will be okay. I do feel like he overworks himself. Sometimes I go into wherever he's studying and find him passed out over the books." San said. "I agree i feel like there's something looming on the horizon but I just dont know what it is." 

San moved to take Hongjoongs place and instead of sitting beside Wooyoung he plopped right into the others lap, his hands moving to play with the other's necklace . "So i believe things are looking up for us." He said and kissed his cheek. "Everything is gonna work out. I just know it. Yeosang told me so much about alkahestry. I think that's the next thing we have to study. It's so different from our alchemy." San said and looked at the book in Wooyoung's hands. "I'm having a good feeling that this is going to work out in our favor. I just know it will. We just have to wrap up this mission." 

“The mission is already over. But we should just stay here for another day, just in case.” Woo smiled at San and kissed his lips before he let him rest in his lap. He looked over at Yeosang who was quietly sipping on his coffee. Wooyoung really liked Yeosang, he was so quiet and calm while Hongjoong was loud and annoying but still nice. 

Wooyoung looked at Joong who came back enthusiastically. “The food will be here soon. But, let’s have some fun for now!” He grinned and looked at the others with a grin. Yeosang shook his head no and glared. “Joong! You’re so annoying! Be nice for once..you embarrass me.” Yeosang sulked and Wooyoung laughed quietly, he hugged San’s body closer to his own and rested his chin on san’s shoulder. 

Wooyoung remained quiet while San and the other two shared interesting conversations. Wooyoung was really tired and needed to eat up quickly then sleep. Though, he couldn’t help but rub San’s tummy softly, his mind taking him to what san told him about having kids. Woo looked up at San with the hottest look ever and admired him as he cutely giggled or talked. God, he couldn’t resist him at all.

San laughed. "I think i'd like to rest while we wait for the food Wooyoung looks tired as well, feel free to do what you want as long as you're quiet and dont destroy anything." San said and looked down at Wooyoung with a smile. He looked at Wooyoung's hand on his stomach and gave a shy smile before whispering. "Imagine if i had a baby bump."

Wooyoung blushed and hugged San even closer. “B-baby..” he chuckled and rubbed his tummy even more now that he mentioned it. “Don’t make me ask Yeosang about what we talked about earlier on today.” He whispered with a small smile on his face. “Seriously.” He grumbled cutely and looked at Joong who was excitedly talking about the food. 

Up until the food came, Woo had put sand down and stretched a little. He rolled his shoulders and saw that Joong ordered a whole lot for everyone. He huffed, “hey shorty! I said order food, not a feast! You want me to go broke?!” Wooyoung growled and shoved some rice in his mouth. He then looked up at Yeosang who was carefully eating and asked out of nowhere. “Yeosang, is it possible to use your alchemy to change body parts and some hormones?” He asked and Yeosang nodded.

“You can! It’s not that hard but it comes with some side effects like getting shorter or taller, depends on what type of transformation you want.” Yeosang smiled and woo blushed heavily. “Ah..i see..” he looked so cute for that one moment and then shoved food in his face to make his cheeks look even cuter. Jung and Yeosang smile big at each other, obviously understanding what Woo was aiming at. 

“Aah you want Sannie to change some features ha?” Joong teased and Woo hissed. 

“Shut the hell up!” He roared and then looked at San, “m-maybe..” he spoke up, causing the whole table to let out a few giggles. “

I think that would be new to experience. We would love to do so. If we can make it and find the stone, we’ll help you with your request, Mr Jung.” Yeosang spoke cutely.

Wooyoung’s eyes sparkled. “really?!” Woo smiled so big with his cheeks going fully red. “Thank you..” he giggled and Yeosang looked up at San with his two thumbs up to cheer him on. 

“Good night!” Woo replied to the other two and took his glasses off, tossing then on the nightstand near the door. He looked at San who was waiting for him in bed. “Hey you..” Wooyoung quickly hovered over San in bed.

Dinner was good. San had been super hungry he hopped off of Wooyoung's lap and sat off to the side stuffing his face. He listened to the conversation with a grin. So it was possible what he had read about was right. He was willing to do that, a mini him or a mini Wooyoung was a good thing to think about. He excused himself when he was done and he went upstairs to wash up and shave, he had a few days worth of stubble on his face and he didn't like it one bit. After that he stared at his reflection for a good few minutes staring at his arms. It would be nice to have his arms back, but he would know he would miss these a bit. 

Once done in the bathroom he pulled on one of Wooyoung's long sleeve shirts and a pair of boxers and laid out on the bed. When Wooyoung returned he smiled looking up at his handsome lover. "Hey you~" he laughed softly and poked Wooyoung on the cheek. "So talk at dinner, I'm excited. What do you think about it?" He asked curiously.

“I’m excited too but we have to wait until we’re fully ready. I want you to have your arms back.” Woo smiled gently and then placed a kiss on top of San’s head before laying down next to him. He held him close and smiled to himself. “I’m so happy..” he spoke up and then looked up at san, “it looks like we do have a chance..a big one too..” he chuckled and hugged san tightly. He then cuddled to san and slept peacefully. Tomorrow was their last day in the eastern headquarters and Wooyoung wanted to discover a few more things. 

“M-Mr Jung!” Yeosang covered his eyes in surprise as Wooyoung was in his towel only, his body wet and his muscles were toned. He had woken up early, worked out and read a book, all that while San was asleep but Yeosang’s loud flustered yell sure made everyone wake up. “What in the—“ Joong covered Yeosang’s eyes and hissed at woo—“hey dumbass! Wear something!” He growled and Woo laughed quietly—“shut up shortass, I didn’t want to wake son up so i used the shower here..” woo huffed and held the towel tighter around his waist before he looked up and saw San. He purposely hardened his muscles even more and eyes the cuter male. “Morning baby~” woo purred seductively at San, making Joong gag and Yeosang blush.

San woke up to loud voices and got up a fluffy mess atop his head to go see what was wrong. Seeing Wooyoung in a towel he grinned. "Good morning to you as well." He said and smiled. He gave Wooyoung a playful slap on the ass and stuck his tongue out at Hongjoong. "Get used to it one day you might walk in when we're both naked." He laughed and walked out going into the bathroom in his room to wash up before breakfast. He cleaned up and then got dressed and went downstairs and poured himself a mug of coffee. He sat down at the table staring absently at the hot brown liquid.

If this was their last day here he wanted to walk around more and he remembered what Seonghwa had said about the kids here wanting to see alchemists in action. "Wooyoung Ieee wanna spar today?? Just a bit!! I hear the kids love alchemists!" He said brightly

Woo got dressed up after breakfast and hummed as he wore his glasses. “Kids? Sure baby, be careful though. We need to pass by Seonghwa’s house as well and see what’s up with him.” Woo smiled and walked over to San, stealing his mug of coffee. “Mhm, tastes so nice..” he teased and chuckled at how San was highly annoyed for taking his mug. 

When everyone was ready, Woo had packed everything up once again and placed the bags near the door; once they’re done with all their tasks for the day, they’ll come back here and get their bags. 

And so, the four of them walked in the city as usual and while they did so, Wooyoung and Yeosang had some conversations about alchemy in general, up until a kid stopped them and looked up at San. “Mum! It's him! The iron alchemist!” The cute boy tugged at San’s pants and Wooyoung laughed gently, his heart filled with joy upon seeing the cute kids. Suddenly come up to them. 

Wooyoung flashed his new small trick, making a small flame in his palm that made all the kids stare at him with so much excitement, though, mainly most kids were focused on San which was a sight that made Woo’s heart happy. Woo watched San do a few tricks of his own before he turned around and saw a familiar face. “I’ll be right back.” Woo whispered to Yeosang and the younger male watched Woo storm off. He followed that figure and when he was cornered, a woman came out of the shadows, her long nails cut through Wooyoung’s arm making him groan quietly. Wooyoung knew who she was. “Lust.” He grunts and she giggles obnoxiously. “Long time no see, Lieutenant Jung.” Wooyoung didn’t mind the huge cut she gave him on his arm and glared at her. “Leave.” He told the annoying homunculi and stayed back. His wound was bothering him but he sure wasn’t willing to show that, he wasn’t the type to do so.

San laughed a little and got down to the kids level and started to pass out snowballs for the kids to play with. Soon the street was filled with giggling kids throwing them at each other. San smiled at how happy they were. It was a change from what his life was normally like. He looked up as he watched Wooyoung walk away. what was it? Something didn't feel right but he stayed where he was he looked at yeosang then back to the kids because one of them said the snowball supply had run low so he made them more. 

Lust looked at Wooyoung and gave him a smirk. "Oh you wish i would leave but you've hurt greed and gluttony and that hits home, you mess with any of us we will find you and hunt you down."

Wooyoung laughed quietly. “Is that so?” He stood straight and took his glasses off, he tucked them in his jacket pocket and fixed his gloves. “I’ll make sure you go back to where you belong, Lust.” He said and snapped his fingers, instead of unleashing a wave of fire at her, he had created an arrow solely made of fire. He started shooting his fire arrows at her and all she did was walk towards him until she finally stumbled and took her time regenerating. “Pathetic creatures.” Wooyoung spat out at her and laughed even more. 

He made lust believe he wouldn’t stand a chance that his techniques were basic. Though, she had no mercy on him and dug her long nails into his side, stabbing him fatally. Wooyoung spat blood out and looked down. “I’ll go after your boyfriend now..you’re the pathetic one now..” Lust turned around and Wooyoung slid down the wall helplessly. He couldn’t stand up, but he couldn’t give up just yet. Before Lust could move away fully, he let out a scream of pain as he sealed his wounds with his alchemy, tears of pain stinging his eyes. “Stay away from San!” 

He suddenly burst out and snapped his fingers mercilessly, making her burn constantly, one snap after another, her screams and cries for help only made Wooyoung go harder on her. He didn’t notice San, Yeosang and Joong coming. He had used so much of his alchemy to the point his eyes glowed and once he stopped she tried to regenerate herself only for Wooyoung to snap both of his fingers, causing a huge wave of fire, the heat was unbearable, the walls slightly melted and finally, Lust admitted to defeat, “you all will die..the day will come..soon.” Was the last thing Lust said before she burned into ashes, her philosophers stone burning with her as well. 

Wooyoung then collapsed on his knees, his wounds on his arm and waist were a bit too much. “Yeosang! Quick!” Joong yelled as he ran to woo, Making Yeosang seal his wounds quickly before Woo gets hurt fully.

San was already running towards Wooyoung, an ice shield on his side to protect him from lust when she attacked. The attack never came however. A blast of heat and san fell to his knees covering his head as Wooyoung snapped and sent lust to ashes the powerful stone they were looking for burning along with it. When the fire subsided he scrambled to Wooyoung's side. "Woo dont you dare die on me okay." He said the tears forming in his eyes as he cupped his lovers cheeks in metal palms and wiped at the blood on his lips. "Dont you dare or i'm gonna give up everything to bring you back." San said voice breaking slightly. He watched yeosang seal up Wooyoung's wounds the bleeding stopped and he looked at Wooyoung slightly relieved and rested his forehead against his. "Dont you dare run away without me you could have fuckin died!!!!" san scolded him angrily.

Wooyoung shushed san by hugging him close, holding him tight as soon as his wounds healed up with the help of Yeosang. “Sorry baby..” he replied and slowly stood up after a while, he ripped his shirt off and threw it away, not caring if he has to walk half naked with only his red jacket on top. He didn’t want anyone to see his huge pool of blood that formed on his white shirt. He gently thanked the two other boys and then looked at San. “She was weak, she kept saying how there is a day that’ll come. They’re after you.” Wooyoung told San blandly and clenched his fists. “I have to protect you, don’t worry about me.” Wooyoung walked past san and then turned to see him. “Let’s go and see seonghwa now.” 

The car ride to Seonghwa’s house was a little awkward, both san and woo were tense with each other for some reason. Yeosang looked up at San with worried eyes. “A-are you okay?” He spoke softly and then saw Wooyoung just look down at his hands. 

“Fucking Dumbass!” Seonghwa punched Wooyoung right in his stomach and huffed. “Stop making San worry for you!” He yelled at him lightly while he was getting San’s tools to finish up his automail. Woo grunts and helps Seonghwa out. 

“Say sorry?! But I didn’t do anything wrong!” Woo didn’t know what he had to apologize for. “You worry him too much, you don’t let him do anything, you do all the work, relationships aren’t like that, idiot!” Seonghwa scolded and huffed afterwards. “Next time, let San handle it. You’re so careless you’ll only hurt yourself and continue to do so. San is the logical brain in this relationship and as smart as you can be, you’re a dumbass regardless.” He then went downstairs and saw San still laying down and went back up to get the rest from Woo. “I’ll let him come back up once i'm done.” Seonghwa spoke up and closed the door of the room he was in and went back to san.

San was resting downstairs. His automail wasn't that bad, just a few minor things, a plate missing on his left and right arm, and a few severed wires and snapped springs. He was exhausted from the fight and mentally and emotionally exhausted from dealing with Wooyoung. He looked up as Seonghwa came back in. "Sorry about all the hard work you put into the automail." San said softly. He sat up and used the still partially working arm to move the hair out of his face. He looked at the floor dejectedly. "I hate having to keep worrying over Seonghwa, he's so rash and has a mind of his own. I can't wait for all this to be over and we can just live in peace and we won't have to worry about anything ever again." He sighed

Woo sighed softly as he took off his jacket and gloves, setting them aside. He laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and patiently waited for his boyfriend to be done. 

Meanwhile Seonghwa had successfully cheered San up for the time being. He had made huge adjustments to the automail. “Once you press that button, three blades will come out of your elbow and I’m sure with some alchemy of yours you can make something with it!” He told San with a happy smile and made sure his arms stayed light, not heavy at all and super efficient. 

Once he was done, he told San that woo was upstairs and went to work on something. Wooyoung had sat up on the edge of the bed, quietly waiting for San to come. 

Once he saw San, he looked away and didn’t know what to say honestly, he just waited until San sat down next to him. “Sorry about..everything.” Woo quietly apologized. “I’m reckless and angry. I don’t think much when i see something dangerous and yeah..” woo was still looking away. “I’m still not used to this. Ever since I was young, I was used to being the one who gets hurt, I don’t want the people I love to be upset and worried.” Woo looked at San for a bit and fiddled with his fingers. “They’re after you and You’re so important to them for some reason—and by them I mean everyone bad, but mainly the father of the Homunculi.” Wooyoung ended up having glossy eyes for some reason. “I love you and you know that, San.” Woo confessed softly and looked up at San. “I just—you’ve been hurt enough in your life, you don’t deserve to keep hurting.” Woo sniffed and looked down at his fingers.

San moved over and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not hurting at all, I'm perfectly fine." He said softly. If i was hurting i would tell you woo." He said, running his fingers through Wooyoung's hair. "Well if i'm important to them they want me alive right?? Maybe we can work out some sort of plan. If I get on the inside maybe we can flush them out and take them down like that? Isn't that a good idea?? Or no maybe we should think it through more..." san said and sighed.

Woo nodded gently and hugged San tightly. “I’m sorry..” he apologized and pulled san into his lap, nuzzling his face in San’s neck. “I love you so much, so much that I want to end this mission, retire from being an alchemist and travel somewhere far from here, start a family and work a normal paying Job.” He said softly And sniffed. “I just want to be with you..” 

Wooyoung then promised San that he will only fight with him from now on, both of them teaming up and using the best out of each other. “Hey love birds! Seonghwa says dinner is ready!” Joong interrupted their cuddling session as he knocked on the door. Woo then looked up at San and smiled a little. “Let’s go eat yeah? When we’re at home and far away from Hongjoong and Yeosang, we’ll plan everything together.” He promised and stood up, his half naked body wasn’t covered yet as he had ripped his old bloody shirt off.

He stole one of Seonghwa’s black t-shirts and walked downstairs after San. “Thank you for dinner hwa!” Woo smiled and Seonghwa smiled back. “How can I not let Son taste my perfect Lasagna? He’d miss out on it!”

San nodded and kissed Wooyoung's cheek as they walked out into the dining room. "Well it certainly smells amazing. I can't wait to try it!" San said as he sat down beside Wooyoung. He was happy they had sorted everything out. He couldn't wait for the day that this was all over and they could retire from the military and move far away. They started eating and San praised Seonghwas cooking. "Whoa hyung this is absolutely amazing!!! You have to give me the recipe!" He said taking another bite

Wooyoung ate a bit before Seonghwa slapped the back of his head with a sigh. “I didn’t cook all of this for you to be like that! Eat like how you usually do.” Hwa huffed before he was taken aback by Wooyoung nodding while he had glossy eyes, shoving the food down his throat like he usually did whenever Seonghwa cooked the Lasagna. He turned away and smiled softly. He was always a little tough with Wooyoung because he always wanted for him to be the best of the best. So he was moved to see Wooyoung listen to him. 

“I want to stay here..” Joong suddenly spoke up and looked at Seonghwa. “Yeosang can go with you guys..I feel like we need to protect at least some parts of the city. Especially after Lust came out. So, I want to stay here..” Joong then noticed Seonghwa’s blushy cheeks and everyone chuckled. “Mhm..okay, we’ll let Yeosang stay with our friend. He’ll make sure he’s okay..” woo reassured Joong before he gave him a small smile and chuckled.

When Wooyoung was ready to leave with san and yeosang, Seonghwa stopped him and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you..” he smiled and Wooyoung’s eyes widened as this was the first time Seonghwa had been this soft with him. Wooyoung clenched tightly into Seonghwa’s shirt and hugged just as tightly. “You’ve done so well so far..we wouldn’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t killed that creature..thank you..Wooyoung.” He patted the younger’s head and smiled when Wooyoung’s eyes were in the cute crescent moon's shape, his smile was so bright, even Joong who kept teasing him smiled big. “Mhm!” Wooyoung chuckled happily and blushed at how nice seonghwa was with him.

San raised an eyebrow. It was new for Wooyoung to be so....so compliant. He didn't even snapback with a snarky comment but not this time. He just nodded and started stuffing his face. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before going back to eating. When Joong decided to stay he smiled and then laughed at Seonghwa's blushing face. 

When they were ready to leave after Seonghwa hugged Wooyoung san hugged the automail mechanic. "Thank you so much for everything I promise . I'll keep an eye on Wooyoung and I'll try not to get my arms broken again." He said and pulled away. "Next time you see me i hope it's with my actual arms." He said and moved to stand beside Wooyoung and yeosang. They finished up their goodbyes and made their way to pick up their bags from the house. 

Once they got their bags they headed to the train station. San looked out over the station area then back at Wooyoung. "So where roo next?? Central? Or are we going to continue our quest?"

“Back to central, we need to let Yeosang rest at Mingi’s place..” Wooyoung said as he walked alongside the other two before he hopped on one of the trains and sat with Yeosang and San at the very end of the train since it’s less crowded. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to hear some big news today, probably bad.” Wooyoung spoke quietly to the two and looked at San. “But they have a good outcome..” he assumed and then took his notebook out, writing a few things he almost forgot about. 

As the train moved, he set everything aside and crossed his legs, his left hand resting on Man's thigh, squeezing it while he looked back and forth between Yeosang and San as they spoke. He was somewhat grateful for Yeosang for tagging along. Despite their different needs for the stone, he knew that him and Yeosang could do a lot. 

After a few hours, they finally made it back and there were two commanders waiting for them already. “This way, Sir.” A commander spoke up, guiding the three of them to their car. “Take us back to the headquarters—“ Wooyoung wanted to continue before the commander nodded

“you’re needed sir, there’s an emergency meeting with Colonel Mustang.” And just like Wooyoung assumed, emergency meetings were never good. So, woo nodded and told the man to drive as fast as possible. 

Yeosang looked down at the ground before he got in. “This feeling..it's so strong..” he mumbled underneath his breath before he looked out the window. A huge wave of uncontrollable energy was lingering underground and only people like Yeosang could sense it, Neither Woo nor San had any clue about it. But, for the time being, Yeosang thought it would be better if he spoke about it later, after woo and san are done with their meeting.

San fell asleep on the train ride back to central. He could fall asleep or he was relaxed enough and with nothing going on and their lives not in danger at the moment he let himself go and sleep. He didn't dream at all; it was a peaceful slumber. 

He woke again when the train came to a stop and he was awoken by yeosang. They left the train and grabbed their luggage and moved to find a transport. Another emergency. San gave a sigh. "Lets hope its not that bad and easy to take care of." He said. "But maybe I'll get to try out a new song. He stocked these babies up with so many surprises!" He said with an eager grin on his face.

Wooyoung smiled gently and hummed. He waited until they were escorted to the headquarters. His luggage was taken home by his commanders while Yeosang really didn’t have all that much, just his small bag so it wasn’t that much of a problem. “Take him to Mingi’s house and give him this envelope.” Wooyoung took out an envelope and handed it to his commander. “Make sure he’s safe.” Woo said goodbye to Yeosang quickly and headed off to see The colonel. 

As soon as he and San entered, the room was filled with tension. The Colonel’s assistant named Hawkeye wasn’t even in the building, The colonel himself looked astonished. His commanders weren’t in the room, it was less lively. 

“Read this.” The colonel said as he handed two printed papers out for woo and San to read. 

“K-King Bradley?!” He couldn’t believe what he read before he progressed to see that the Elric brothers have encountered most homonculi, took out much needed information and now..whatever is going to happen next was called “The promised day”. Woo didn’t get fazed by it but the fact that during this day, the whole country will be in danger made his blood boil. 

“We’ve been lied to?! All this time?!” Wooyoung raged and his hands got shaky. 

“The elric brothers can’t head north anymore. Their presence is needed as THE day is approaching. We have been all lied to. This so called father is going to take our lives so he can be a mortal man—“ The colonel got cut off by Wooyoung’s sour expressions and soft shocked voice

“Th-that’s why..they’re looking for san.” He looked at his boyfriend as the colonel looked away. “He’s not a human sacrifice, is he?!” He yelled and the colonel just stayed quiet. 

So much was happening all of a sudden, Wooyoung just sat down on the couch and read all about the human sacrifices, THE day and whatever the elric brothers have gathered. He was just..speechless.

San peered over Wooyoungs shlulder as he read the papers and also listened to the conversation. "But why me of all people was it because I saw the gate? I saw the gate of truth." San said and got up and stared out the window at one time he respected that man King Bradley. He had looked up to him once but now it felt like everything was crumbling. He clenched his fists and the air in the room dropped a good number of degrees so they could see their breaths. "The son of a bitch has lied to us and built this city just for his own purposes." 

San looked at Wooyoung. "Woo they won't get me without a fight, I won't give in and I'm not about to get captured by them to be killed, we have so many plans together what would be the point of dying." San said, trying to lighten the mood. "Our goal should be to find a philosopher stone and use it to kill off all the Homunculi and Bradley and the father whoever that is."

“Let’s go to the north.” Wooyoung’s face was dead serious and the Colonel looked him dead in the eyes

“It’s a suicide mission to go there!” He argued but Wooyoung yelled back.

“I don’t care! I’m going there. To get to Colonel Jeong.” He clenched his fists, making the paper he held crumble. “I have to. Besides, His husband—Mingi is one of my closest Friends, He’ll work with us. I know he will.” He then looked at the Colonel with desperate eyes.

“Fair enough. But, I need San to stay here. His presence is needed. He’s the fifth sacrifice and since the Homunculi, specifically Wrath—Bradley, doesn’t know about Colonel Jeong, we can’t let him go there. San stays, You and some other commanders go To the colonel.” He saw San wanting to argue but stopped him. “It’s an order, Commander. We need you to protect the people in the center. Going to the north, especially with your car, will be a risk. We have a lot to handle. Your trip starts tomorrow,Wooyoung'' Mustang then dismissed them both and Once they left, Wooyoung looked scary, he wasn’t like this. But, once he knew San was in something as big as having to create a philosopher's stone that used all the people in the country, it made him scared. San lost two limbs, who knows what will happen next time?! 

Wooyoung stopped walking and turned his head to look at San. “The promised day is soon. Sooner than we thought. Two more days left. And The trip to the north alone takes 16 hours. I don’t know if I’ll come back on time but whatever happens, you meet me at the front of the headquarters.” Woo clenched his fists and looked ahead. “Don’t you dare Die on me.” He then walked ahead as he had to go to Mingi’s house. He was so tense, his memories of him and San all throughout the years flooded his brain, his vision becoming blurry as he for a second thought everything could be over. His tears fell down his cheeks as he walked, he just couldn’t believe what was happening. Just a few days ago, him and San lived without a bother.

San didnt want to stay. He couldn't leave Wooyoung alone and he growled slightly under his breath. He just nodded and followed Wooyoung into the courtyard. "I swear I won't and I swear if you die Wooyoung I'm not hesitating in trying to find a way to bring you back." San said and kissed him hard before pulling away. "Now go, I'll be here and I promise I'll meet you here on the promised day. You better be here Jung Wooyoung. I wanna be able to live with you for the rest of my days so you better come back in one piece." He started and watched him leave. Son turned back to go into the building again.

Meanwhile mingi was a bit shocked when Yeosang showed up at his door with a letter from Wooyoung. He let the other in almost immediately after reading the letter.

Wooyoung wiped his eyes and headed to Mingi’s home. But before that, he bumped into a super familiar voice. “Wooyoung!” Seonghwa screamed out of nowhere and Woo had his eyes wide. They left the east quarter just a few hours ago. How did—“Hongjoong, homunculi!” Seonghwa was out of breath, Wooyoung immediately got into his car and told seonghwa to sit. He told the driver to take him to Mingi’s house and as they were on the way, Wooyoung’s eyes widened even more at the news. 

“He did what?!” Wooyoung was speechless but at the same time relieved? “He and greed came up with a comprise and now, Greed is practically Hongjoong. Though, at the moment he is going to see this father guy, he doesn’t want to be with him and he said he’ll be back at the right time or something.” Hwa spoke up and Wooyoung then nodded. “Greed has the stone him and Yeosang were looking for. It’s okay though, Hong Joon is a Prince, he knows what he’s doing, I trust him. But, I’m glad you’re here.” Wooyoung smiled a little before he hopped off the car once he was at Mongo's. “You stay with San yeah? Tell him and the colonel everything you know. They need to know.” He waved his friend off and ran up to Mingi. 

As soon as he entered, Wooyoung told them what Hwa said and Yeosang wasn’t fazed but he now was eager to spread some help around. “You stay with San as well, he said something about your agreement and He needs you more than I do. He’s a sacrifice, you need to protect him.” With those words, Yeosang wasted no time in going back to the headquarters and left Mingi with Woo. 

Mingi told Woo everything he needed to know before he handed him a thick coat of his and smiled a bit. “Let’s go, I haven’t seen Yunho in a while. We need to go there. If the colonel says it’s important, then we should.” Mingi encouraged and Woo smiled big, putting on the coat as the two walked alongside each other to get to the train station again.

San was antsy and nervous and was pacing around HQ waiting for any kind of attack to happen. His mind was full of what had gone on in the past few days. He was a wanted sacrifice, if he could survive whatever was happening in two days and they managed to kill the father and the Homunculi. And Wooyoung had to stay safe he had to keep his lover safe. He sighed and looked out the great windows that showed the courtyard.

Wooyoung and Mingi instantly talked about everything they had in mind and how they needed to get Yunho’s help. At the moment, Wooyoung, The Elric brothers and the Colonel were at an advantage, considering that the Power Yunho held was impeccable. He was great in everything basically but he wasn’t an alchemist, just a well trained soldier who happened to be the most important man to be around right now. 

Wooyoung then managed to get himself and Mingi to the train station. They were wearing extra clothes and coats as the weather in the north was extremely cold. Wooyoung wasn’t sure of the plan he and Mingi put at first but he could only say that he believed San would do the impossible to stay alive. After all, not once did san ever break a promise. 

“The Elric brothers have a father who could stand up to the homunculi?” Yeosang said as he was now with San, the colonel, Seonghwa and a bunch of other men, talking some information out. “But..Hongjoong, I’m worried for him. What will he do? He is practically a living sin. A Homunculi..” yeosang had a worried expression as his brother could be hurt but the colonel shook his head. 

“I’m actually surprised he’s okay. The stone is too powerful so I’m sure he will be okay. Besides, After Wooyoung killed Lust, we hadn’t seen any of them. But for wrath obviously. Gluttony has been seen around but he was just yelling at how he will kill Wooyoung and all. He is not scary but we still don’t know who pride is..or Sloth.” The colonel hummed.

Yeosang just took a seat next to San and fumbled with his clothes slightly. “Everyone will be okay, right?” He asked San innocently. “I want to help you and Mr Jung, as much as I can.” He smiled a little and tried to feel a bit better about everything that’s happening.

San looked over at yeosang. "I'm sure it's going to be fine, we have the absolute best alchemists here in central and if we all work together we can kick this father guy down to the dirt and win. And just think if Hongjoong can take control of greed he can use that power for his advantage. I don't know him that well but he seems like a strong willed young man. I'm sure he can win in a mental battle against greed." San said and he looked out the window deep in thought before focussing his gaze back on yeosang and he smiled. "Thank you so much yeosang for everything. You're helping us so much already Thank you. Im sure we will all make it through this alive." He said. "Wooyoung is smart he may be rash but he is super powerful. He's gonna be okay."

Wooyoung wasn’t able to sleep the past 12 hours. He and Mingi finally landed in the north and were now heading to the base. They had to walk through the cold and it wasn’t as bad as Wooyoung thought. He was just glad the train helped them reach the base four hours beforehand—since the train casually takes 16 hours on busy days—and couldn’t just stay lazy or anything, he made sure he was going to reach the base in no time. 

Though, as if things couldn’t get more worrying, suddenly, lights flashed his and Mongo's way before Wooyoung’s eyes widened. “Commander Son!” Wooyoung yelled and flashed his fire alchemy, making Mingi stand next to Him and then two familiar voices. “You’ve gotten better, Commander.” Jongho—Yunho’s Brother— spoke up before Wooyoung sighed happily. “Long time no see!” Wooyoung laughed as he and Wooyoung alongside San have trained together ever since they were young. 

As Wooyoung man hugged Jongho, he saluted Colonel Jeong And smiled as he was showing his stern side as usual. Mingi then tried to hide his smile from his husband and cleared his throat. “Colonel Mustang needs your help, Colonel Jeong. King Bradley betrayed us..” Mingi broke the news right on the spot and yunho ran a hand through his— prettily dyed—blue hair. “Doesn’t surprise me..come in. We have a lot to show you.” He spoke up and Wooyoung followed the steps of the two older males, Jongho was right by his side. 

“Colonel! We have an Insider, coming from the mysterious tunnels we found. He’s big, won’t die from our bullets!” A commander spoke as soon as the four Men stepped into the base. “I-it’s a Homunculi!” Wooyoung spoke up and Mingi got aggravated. “Stay here, protect the base, we’ll handle him. Jongho you’re coming!” Mingi told Yunho and with that said. Wooyoung rushed to see the Homunculi. “It’s sloth!” He then jumped into the tunnel and his eyes widened. It was pitch dark, but out of nowhere, hundreds and thousands pairs of eyes were taking in the shape of the tunnel. “P-pride! everyone stay out!” Wooyoung climbed up and looked at Mingi. “P-pride..” he was speechless. He sensed a huge wave of power and clenched his fists. “They’re doing it..the transmutation circle..Mingi..” Woo mumbled and Mingi Looked at Yunho that stormed in their way. “Everyone! Let’s bring him in! Commanders, bring me my tank!” He yelled and Then Looked at Mingi. “My base, my rules, get behind me. Now!” He told his husband and Mingi couldn’t say no. He helped Wooyoung and Jongho stood beside his brother’s tank.

Jongho gave an excited grin. It had been a long time since he had kicked ass like this. Up north not a lot happened. It was cold and snowing all the time. He clenched his fists this was the first but of action he had seen in a while. He looked at his older brother Yunho who was atop the tank. "Ready to kick ass?" He asked as pride caught sight of them and growled.

"Silly alchemists you think you can stop me?" Pride laughed. "The Chosen day is coming and we cant be stopped fathers plan has been in motion for years!" The Homunculi jeered. "Everything is already starting to fall into place anyway." He said nonchalantly and grinned evilly at the humans before attacking. Dark shadowy spikes with eyes shot forward towards the alchemists.

“Jongho watch out!” Wooyoung yelled out before he watched Yunho storm in the direction of the dark spikes coming in his brothers’ way with his sword, pushing it back. He grinned and looked back. “Mingi! Wooyoung! Take the big one! Leave this tiny kid for me! Jongho go with them!” He said out loud and Wooyoung didn’t have to be told twice.

Wooyoung held a grenade and started running. “Wooyoung wait!” Mingi and Jongho screamed before Woo jumped up, took the ring off from the grenade and threw it in sloth’s way. He then fired a huge wave of Fire, causing the grenade to explode and in return, shatter sloth in pieces. But, it didn’t even take four seconds for that huge ugly creature to regenerate. Suddenly, Jongho’s shirt ripped and at the same time he had fired his alchemy, Jongho threw in a massive punch at Sloth, causing him to fall. “Mingi!” Jongho said out loud and Wooyoung saw his friend give him a look in which they used this opportunity for the tunnel to be filled with water instead, having sloth drown for a bit. 

Though, it didn’t take much for Woo to understand that he needed to make an explosive out of this water. “Everyone! Clear this place! Now!” Yunho yelled out as he was having some trouble getting pride off. “Go to the central headquarters! Pack all weapons and tanks! We’re going there! Now!” His commanders were on it right away. And while The passed out sloth was slowly getting surrounded by water that Mingi transmuted. Wooyoung and Jongho both tried to attack Selim Bradley, the homunculi created by the founding father. Wooyoung always hated that kid for some reason and now, he knew why. Wooyoung kicked the younger kid in the back while Jongho punched his face. “Cut the lights!” Yunho smirked. “I know every single thing about you, Pride!” He then saw Wooyoung grin. In this very dark base, right at this moment, Pride could be killed but it’s only up to Yunho to do so. 

“It’s time.” Mustang spoke up before he walked with Hawkeye, San, Yeosang and the Elric brothers alongside a whole bunch of his trusted commanders. “Go to where I told you to. Spread into groups. We don’t have time left. Stay there until dawn.” The colonel spoke up and before everyone could spread out he turned to look at them for a second. “Stay alive—“ he paused and had everyone nod—“That’s an order. Not a request.” He then got a bunch of eager smirks and loud greetings. The Colonel left with his assistant and Yeosang looked At San. “This way..” he then went with San, the Elric brothers and a few commanders who worked for King Bradley. “What’s up with that guy who has a scar on his forehead?” Yeosang whispered to San as they were walking to the underground area in which the father was supposed to be there, according to Edward Elric.

It was a relief when San heard the news that everyone was heading back to the central city. But dread was slowly filling his body because he was worried for what was to come. The final battle that could determine the future of the world. Would they prevail against the Homunculi and the father or would they perish in the act and everything fall to pieces. He desperately wanted to see Wooyoung but after Mustang's speech they were ushered into their separate ways. All he could do was pray that Wooyoung would stay safe. 

"Him, oh Scar? He was killing alchemists who were committing taboos, he went after the bolder elric boy, and me too at one time, he seemed to know that there was corruption in central before we knew what was going on. It looks like he's on our side though for now...." san replied to yessongs question. "He's a survivor from Ishbal too, I never got why we fought against them. It's awful, their alchemy style was so different and it could have been studied." San added as they walked.

Yeosang hummed and walked with San up until they were in a huge white room—the laboratory in which the Elric brothers have seen before. A huge door opened, revealing not just hundreds but thousands of lifeless looking bodies. Yeosang’s eyes widened before he sealed the exit shut. “They’re failed homunculi experiences!” Yeosang spoke out loud and snapped his fingers, creating a sword out of thin air. “Mr Choi, We can’t let them escape! I’m sure Mr Jung will have problems with the other homunculi. We need to defeat them and then go in.” He said and the others nodded. 

With that said, everyone started to fight those white, lifeless, zombie-like creatures but it was useless, they wouldn’t die right away. “Their legs? Cut their legs!” Scar, the scary man, spoke up and Yeosang started to slice their legs. There was no blood coming out and it was just a more confusing experience. The awaited day was now a few hours away, they had to stop him, they had to stop the source of evil. 

“Now!” Yunho screamed the top of his lungs. His body was aching for rest as he has been killing pride over and over for a while now, in the dark. Wooyoung wasn’t able to use his fire alchemy not until Yunho yelled out loud. He snapped his fingers and set up a huge wave of fire, his hands were shaking as he kept transmuting huge waves of fire. Though, as pride was burning into ashes. “He’ll kill you, all of you..” pride spoke up before Wooyoung transmuted even more fire, making Mingi shield his husband and Jongho. “Take this!” Wooyoung then used the water Mingi transmuted as an explosive way to burn both pride and Sloth. And as he succeeded he lit up a fire, looking at his three friends. “We need to leave. Now.” Though he was pretty weak right now, he had transmuted a whole lot of power and needed to redeem himself. 

“They won’t die! They keep on coming! We need to—“ Yeosang got cut off by A huge wave of fire, it wiped out all those lifeless homunculi. “Two more hours!” The colonel spoke up as he fixed his gloves. “Two more hours until everything is over and the day starts! Let’s finish it up!” The colonel then let his Assistant Hawkeye stand next to him before he wiped out the remaining bodies with a snap of his fingers.

San started to lunge into the fight. The Battle was heated and the damned creatures refused to die. Scar was right aim for the legs. If they could immobilize them. He started slashing at their legs and arms with ice daggers and swords and the blades that Seonghwa had put into his automail. The bodies began to pile up and pile up one after another. They continued to fight one failed experiment after another dropped to the floor. He looked up as fire made the things vanish to only a pile of ash. That seemed to keep them down for good. They could do this in 2 hours a new dawn would be upon them and that would shape the coming world.

“Let’s go.” The colonel spoke up as he looked at San and everyone else. He walked inside the big gate and clenched his fists. Meanwhile, Wooyoung and the rest have successfully killed the two homunculi but they were unaware of the fact that they completed the last bit of the huge transmutation circle. Now, they were on their way back and can only pray to make it on time. Wooyoung closed his hands tightly and hoped that everything would be okay. 

“Too eager huh?” Envy grinned as he rolled his neck, stopping The colonel, San and everyone else from walking further. “If you want to see our Father, you need to get past me first.” He laughed and before he attacked everyone that came at him meanwhile the colonel tried to aim some fire at him and failed due to how fast Envy was. Though, they were now all surrounded by Other failed homunculus and a creepy old man with a golden tooth. 

“Wrath is on his way! Greed! Handle him!” Soldiers and Commanders from the north that took over the Central headquarters spoke out loud as they saw King Bradley and his soldiers get ready to attack. But at the moment, Greed—or Hongjoong—is the only one that can stand against him. “Let’s go.” Hongjoong’s eyes turned red before his skin hardened and jumped off of a window, landing on some roof. “Wrath! I think it’s about time you give up!” Greed grinned before he watched wrath take his swords out. “We have an hour until Colonel Jeong Makes it till here! Until then, do what you have to do!” A commander said and Greed laughed.  _ “I know Moron! Don’t tell me what to do!” _ He then sharpened his fingers into claws. “Come up here old man!” Greed yelled at Wrath who told his soldiers to attack before he powerfully ran up the building, slicing anyone that stopped him.

The battle raged on and san was pushing through what felt like more and more failed experiments that seemed to continue to pour out of every doorway as the troops converged towards the center of the central commands courtyard. He gave a cry as he felt claws sink into his back tearing at his shirt and skin. He lashed out dismembering the experiment as he did so. His shirt was useless now so he just pulled it off. He continued to fight and was looking for any sign of Wooyoung. He could see flames but it could be either his or Mustang's. The iron fisted alchemist eventually made his way to stand by Mustang's side. "Sir is there any way to destroy this transmutation circle. I believe if we can somehow stop it there might be a way to make this whole thing come to a halt!"

“Too late!” Envy laughed before the homunculi held Mustang and San down. “San is the most important sacrifice—“ he then saw the elric brothers get held down as well—“alongside those two. So, they’re getting transmuted to our father, so he can finally bring the needed power.” Mustang looked at San and then back at the doctor that started the act of transmutation. “S-san! Edward! Al!” Mustang yelled and watched the three alchemists yell out loud. “San!” Mustang yelled one last time before the three of them were gone and they were now deeper into this place, right down with the father. 

“You traitor!” Mustang then burned the homunculi alongside the man who transmuted them to ashes. Everyone else was now trapped between Envy, gluttony that just showed up and wrath who was holding a super injured Hongjoong down, throwing him at the Colonel. “It’s the brother of that foreigner from Xing! Hawkeye, protect him!” Mustang ordered his assistant and she did what she was told to, Yeosang was shaking as he saw his brother laid down with so much blood gushing out of him, healing him with all his power.

Wooyoung,Yunho and Mingi finally arrived at the central HQ. Wooyoung started running to the front door, about to open it when a huge wave stopped him..it was happening, the transmutation was happening!

The evil fathers have used the power of the sacrifices and now the whole country was slowly dying. “S-san..” Wooyoung could feel the air getting thinner, making him unable to breathe, yet, somehow, he wasn’t able to die as quickly as everyone else did. Wooyoung entered from the front door, gasping for air. Mingi and Yunho alongside the rest of the soldiers have fallen, their souls transmuting the father’s stone. Though, out of nowhere, a Man with golden hair, similar to Edward's, put Wooyoung on his shoulder. “You’re important, stay alive, Commander.” The old man then travelled down the walls, using his stone powers to arrive at the place where San, Edward, Al and the father were at. “W-Wooyoung!” Edward was surprised to see Wooyoung alive after all of this. His soul should’ve left his body by now but it didn’t. “Finally huh?” The evil man spoke up before he watched Wooyoung stand on his own two feet. Wooyoung looked at san, he seemed okay but then Wooyoung saw How Mingi and Yunho fell behind. “Everyone’s dead!” Wooyoung yelled and clenched his fists. “It’s all because of You!” He pointed at the father who was similarly looking to the golden haired man. “You’re going to pay for it!” He yelled and snapped his fingers, in an attempt to distract him like he and the golden haired man had agreed on before coming here—the man was the Elric brothers’ father. So, it was no surprise he would be the one to stand up for such a man; after all, he told Wooyoung about how he indeed was a walking philosopher's stone.

San looked up at envy and growled. "Go fuck yourself!!!!" He yelled. "I hope your father burns to ash with all the power he's about to try to consume!!!!" He yelled at envy and struggled to get up but was held down. It didn't help that his automail had been completely shattered by envy. He gave a cry as he felt himself dissipate and then reappear farther into the darkness where the father was. He was scared and in pain and now he was convinced they had lost. He'd never see Wooyoung again. He'd never see him again. Then his vision cleared. He was safe for the time being. He sat up and saw Edward Alphonse and Mustang all in one piece but the father was still there. Then Wooyoung arrived. At the words "everyone's dead." San felt his blood run cold. 


	7. The Beginning of the End

"You fucker you killed everyone!?" San yelled he groaned softly and drew a small transmutation circle with his own blood and he transmuted an ice sword. At least he had one working arm and that was better than nothing.

Wooyoung took off his red jacket and kept his gloves on. He saw San’s body bleeding slightly before he transmuted a bow and arrow made out of fire. The Father of the elric brothers have gotten into a heated battle before Envy, Wrath and Gluttony showed up with the rest. Mustang, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Hawkeye and everyone who was inside this building was alive. Though, if they step outside they’ll have their lives lost. Wooyoung looked at Wrath, “you traitor!” Wooyoung started running, shooting his bows at the old man. “Woo!” Hongjoong said with a grin and hardened himself, having both of them attack Wrath. 

“Mr Choi!” Yeosang yelled as he threw his mini daggers on the ground, transmuting a quick circle that helped him trap gluttony in a place. Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye took envy head on.  “Mr Scar!” Yeosang yelled at the top of his lungs and obviously he took the hint. He started running away. “San!” Wooyoung headed to his boyfriend and could see his almost broken automail. He then had his eyes widen at the fact that The evil father suddenly let out a yell of despair, the power of “god” he wanted to obtain was too much. But, now, With Scar’s absence, an opposing transmutation circle was formed. “You think I’m a monster like you?” The golden haired man spoke up to his evil look alike. “I spent years talking to the souls inside of me and came up with a compromise. Once this is over..they’ll go back to where they really belong. I made a transmutation circle on my own, I’ll do what you have always wanted to do: be the stronger opponent.” The man spoke up before he looked behind at everyone. “Edward! Alphonse!” He yelled and the three of them made a huge transmutation. Wooyoung held San in his arms and closed his eyes. “It’s almost over..” he spoke up with tears roaming down his cheeks as he could sense San having a lot of trouble. 

Suddenly, everyone inside the building and outside of it have gained consciousness. Everyone’s soul came back to them as The Elric family and Scar have cooperated at the same time to make it possible. Yet, the evil man didn’t die just yet. But, he and everyone else were now in the middle of the HQ courtyard, surrounded by hundreds of soldiers with guns and big weapons. Jongho—who was in charge the whole time of Yunho’s soldiers—shook his head dizzily before seeing Everyone he knew in the middle with the evil man. 

“Fire!” Jongho yelled but the bullets didn’t do anything. Wooyoung put San aside and started to fight. The elric family was worn out, barely having any breath to fight. “Mr Choi..” Yeosang spoke up as he could See San feeling uneasy. “You can’t fight anymore..you need..to go back..like i promised you.” He spoke with tears in his eyes. “You need to get your arms back..” he whispered as he looked back and saw How Hard Wooyoung was fighting alongside everyone to get rid of the old male.

Wooyoung took off his red jacket and kept his gloves on. He saw San’s body bleeding slightly before he transmuted a bow and arrow made out of fire. The Father of the elric brothers have gotten into a heated battle before Envy, Wrath and Gluttony showed up with the rest. Mustang, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Hawkeye and everyone who was inside this building was alive. Though, if they step outside they’ll have their lives lost. Wooyoung looked at Wrath, “you traitor!” Wooyoung started running, shooting his bows at the old man. “Woo!” Hongjoong said with a grin and hardened himself, having both of them attack Wrath. 

“Mr Choi!” Yeosang yelled as he threw his mini daggers on the ground, transmuting a quick circle that helped him trap gluttony in a place. Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye took envy head on. 

“Mr Scar!” Yeosang yelled at the top of his lungs and obviously he took the hint. He started running away. “San!” Wooyoung headed to his boyfriend and could see his almost broken automail. He then had his eyes widen at the fact that The evil father suddenly let out a yell of despair, the power of “god” he wanted to obtain was too much. But, now, With Scar’s absence, an opposing transmutation circle was formed. “You think I’m a monster like you?” The golden haired man spoke up to his evil look alike. “I spent years talking to the souls inside of me and came up with a compromise. Once this is over..they’ll go back to where they really belong. I made a transmutation circle on my own, I’ll do what you have always wanted to do: be the stronger opponent.” The man spoke up before he looked behind at everyone. “Edward! Alphonse!” He yelled and the three of them made a huge transmutation. Wooyoung held San in his arms and closed his eyes. “It’s almost over..” he spoke up with tears roaming down his cheeks as he could sense San having a lot of trouble. 

Suddenly, everyone inside the building and outside of it have gained consciousness. Everyone’s soul came back to them as The Elric family and Scar have cooperated at the same time to make it possible. Yet, the evil man didn’t die just yet. But, he and everyone else were now in the middle of the HQ courtyard, surrounded by hundreds of soldiers with guns and big weapons. Jongho—who was in charge the whole time of Yunho’s soldiers—shook his head dizzily before seeing Everyone he knew in the middle with the evil man. 

“Fire!” Jongho yelled but the bullets didn’t do anything. Wooyoung put San aside and started to fight. The elric family was worn out, barely having any breath to fight. “Mr Choi..” Yeosang spoke up as he could See San feeling uneasy. “You can’t fight anymore..you need..to go back..like i promised you.” He spoke with tears in his eyes. “You need to get your arms back..” he whispered as he looked back and saw How Hard Wooyoung was fighting alongside everyone to get rid of the old male.

"I know i can feel it. We can win this.,." San said he felt safe in Wooyoung's arms even in the heat of battle. "I wanna fight by your side until the end i can still fight with one arm." San said. He could still fight but he was feeling weak from the loss of blood. He'd never admit that to Wooyoung though because there was a more important task to perform now. When Wooyoung set him down he wobbled on his feet. He was exhausted. He looked over at yeosang. "How how do I get my arms back? I want to help but how?" He asked and looked back to the fighting before falling to his knees. He couldn't stand anymore he was beyond tired. He looked up at yeosang tearfully, what do in do?? Can help me get it back?"

Before Yeosang could even speak, a huge wave of power shattered the remaining parts of San’s automail, San had hit his back against a wall pretty hard and Yeosang’s eyes widened. “M-Mr Choi!” He screamed and ran towards him. He looked back to see the Evil man changing into his real age, meaning the lives he had taken are all going back to where they belong. But, for San, this may be over in a few seconds. “You need to go back and get your arms. I know h-how to transmute you there, remember our promise?” Yeosang’s eyes were dripping tears, the Homunculi were all gone, along with their stones, even Greed! But unlike the rest of the Homunculi, greed’s soul left with the other good ones as he had done his deed as a Homunculi to overthrow evil. The evil man was still alive but The elric brothers were handling him alongside their father. 

Once Wooyoung looked back at San. “S-san!” Wooyoung screamed but the transmutation was taking its place, Yeosang promised San that he’d give him his arms back and he will. “Stop it! What are you doing!! San!!” Wooyoung’s eyes started brimming with tears, his legs were unable to take him to his boyfriend. To Wooyoung, everything that was happening, it went by in slow motion, he couldn’t figure anything out, he was just watching as his boyfriend was slowly disappearing into dust, mouthing the words he never wanted to hear as his last. “Choi San!” Wooyoung sobbed as his boyfriend disappeared into thin air.

Yunho and Mingi arrived to Jongho, their eyes widened as everyone witnessed the Old Evil man turn into dust, giving back the rest of the people in the country their lives back. Though, Edward suddenly gripped Wooyoung’s shoulder as he sobbed. “I’ll get him back..Alphonse is gone too.” He spoke up but Wooyoung felt weird all of a sudden. He looked back and Saw that Edward had his TWO arms back. His leg was still an automail for some odd reason but his left arm was actually back. “Th-that’s what happens when you use our alchemy. Alphonse and San wanted to go back and get their bodies. And since i was the only one who knows how, they asked me to do it.. I shouldn’t have..” yeosang lowered his head and cried a little, though, Wooyoung didn’t have anytime to function. What was happening to him? He felt a huge wave of coldness brush over him. He then looked at Yeosang and asked him what was happening to him. “M-Mr Choi wanted you to have his alchemy since on the other side he has to give it up..but, Mr Edward is the only one who can get him back..” Yeosang saw Edward smile and help Wooyoung up. 

“I’ll be back!” He spoke enthusiastically before his eyes widened at the sight Of Wooyoung changing. Even Edward’s father was surprised to see Wooyoung’s left clean arm turn into an arm filled with tattoos related to San’s alchemy. Wooyoung then got the reassurance that San will be back. He just watched Edward disappear before pulling Yeosang into a hug. “Thank you..” he smiled as he now impatiently waits for San to return.

"You're welcome mr Jung he will be back i know he will dont worry about that. He will be back with both arms I assure you." Yeosang said as he hugged Wooyoung back. He looked to the transmutation circle where san had vanished into. He hoped the other would be smart enough to make the correct decision with whatever god lay beyond.

* * *

_ Meanwhile. _

_ San was in a world of white. Just like he had been on that fateful day when he had lost his arms. He looked behind him to see the familiar stone gate with all its transcriptions across the surface. He turned around to see the faceless white figure that called itself God, the being was sporting sans arms _

_ at the moment.  _

_ "So you've returned to being a silly alchemist, what have you done this time to come crawling back to me?" God asked with a wicked grin. San glared at god. _

_ "I'm here to take back whats rightfully mine." San stated. "And i believe i know how to do it." He said. _

_ "Oh do you now?" God asked with a genuinely curious voice. Had this human actually come back with the right toll to get his arms back?  _

_ "Yes i have." San replied he looked back at his gate and kicked it with his foot. "This gate, it's mine right? So therefore I can do whatever I want with it, yeah?? Well i want to give up my gate for my arms." San said. He looked back at God, the being looked surprised, or as surprised as a being without a face could look. _

_ "Are you sure you are an alchemist? You'll be down to the level of a normal human if you do that?" God asked. _

_ "I've always counted myself normal. I've never thought of myself higher than anyone, what would be the point?" San asked. "I want to give up my gate." _

_ "And you've chosen the correct answer, go, take your arms. You've done well." God replied. _

* * *

San felt his arms reappear on his body and then watched his gate vanish then in a flash he was back. He was lying on the stone pavement looking up at the sky. He lifted his hands and looked at them and laughed. He had done it.


	8. Win

“S-san..” Wooyoung said as he saw his boyfriend slowly stand up. Wooyoung looked at San’s humane arms. Everyone was shocked as Alphonse and Edward were right behind him. Yeosang smiled before he pushed Woo ahead, making him run towards San. “san!” Wooyoung then hugged his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. “san..” Wooyoung sobbed and held his boyfriend tightly. “You asshole!” He whined, making everyone laugh at how adorable the—usually badass—Alchemist was. He then grabbed san’s face and kissed him passionately. “I love you! I love you so much!” Wooyoung smiled while wiping his wet eyes and cheeks, then looked back at everyone else that stormed in to greet Edward, Alphonse and San! 

“So you’re fully human now hm?” Wooyoung smiled as he watched Yunho and Mustang shake hands, before announcing that Yunho will take care of the Central HQ, Scar and his people are now allowed to live with them again and that The Colonel Mustang is now in charge of the whole country, with a few others of his assistants helping around as well. Happy cheers and noises were made, making Woo smile before everyone went quiet. The Colonel Then walked up to San and Wooyoung. “Thank you, both of you. Without Wooyoung getting Yunho’s help, the headquarters would have been destroyed. And as for San, thank you for doing your duty but I’m afraid now that you’re a full human again, you must take good care of yourself. Your arms are probably weak for now, so I need you to rest.” The colonel smiled and placed his arms on san’s shoulders. “You’ve stood bravely against injustice and I’m thankful for you.” He patted the younger’s head then Looked at Wooyoung. “You’ve now elevated your position to a Colonel at the east Headquarters. Heard the people there were so thankful you saved them from lust hm?” Wooyoung was so surprised and his smile was so big as He saw Mustang clap his hands, having Hawkeye bring him a red jacket, with two badges of a Colonel on them. “Glad to have you cooperate with me, Colonel Jung.” Mustang spoke up and everyone cheered for Woo. As Wooyoung wore his jacket, he turned to see his boyfriend smiling at him. “Looks like all this transmutation did somethings to your hair, Sannie..” Wooyoung said as he saw San’s black hair, a blond streak laying underneath the dark hair. He then grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and kissed him. “I love it..” he smiled and looked back at everyone, seeing them smile happily as now there was nothing evil to go after them anymore. “Also—“ Wooyoung showed San his tattooed arm and slightly frosted it. “Your alchemy is a part of me now.” He chuckled and admired san.

San hugged his boyfriend back tightly. "Me an asshole? What did i do!?" He said playfully and weakly hit Wooyoung in the chest. He kissed him back, tears coming out of his own eyes. They'd done it, they were safe, they'd saved the world and everything was perfect now. He reached up running his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, something that he had always wanted to do. "You're hair is just as soft as i thought it would be." He said sheepishly. "I can't tell you how long I was waiting to be able to do that, Wooyoung." He said. He relaxed in his lover's arms, happy that everyone was safe and okay and the father was gone.

He looked up as Mustang approached them both. "Yes Sir I'll have to be really careful. I think I'll take this as my time to retire. Woo and i have been planning to settle down." He said sheepishly and looked at Wooyoung. He grinned when he heard the other had gotten promoted. This was good. Wooyoung had worked hard for this. San kissed his boyfriend again. He looked a bit confused at the comment about his hair and took a strand between his fingers and pulled it infront of his face it was jet black. He liked it. It was a good change. "Oh you're welcome for that, yeosang told me to do that." He added

Wooyoung smiled a little and kissed San’s cheek. “That was kind of him..” he then called for Yeosang and Hongjoong. “I know that you two lost greed for what happened earlier but..” he took out a small tube filled with a red substance. “Here..this dropped from Wrath while fighting earlier..” he handed it to Yeosang. “You guys helped us a lot, it’s well deserved. And don’t worry, you can compromise with the souls and they’ll be okay.” Yeosang then hugged him tight before Hongjoong did the same, making Wooyoung laugh. “Look who's cute now!” Wooyoung spoke up before Edward and Hongjoong both yelled at him. “Ha?! What did you just say to you , Moron?!” Then everyone bursted into laughter at the two of them. 

Then, after everyone said their goodbyes and checked on each other. Woo looked at San. “Let’s head back to Mingi’s place, Seonghwa is there.” He then walked with San, having Yunho, Jongho and Mingi walk behind them. “You got buffer, Woo!” Jongho chimed in between the two and pointed out at his broad shoulders. “While you had the ice alchemy transmuted to you, you got a little bigger and taller! You’re beefy!” He complimented and Woo blushed gently. “Yeah but I’m no match to San..” Jongho then smiled big. “Whoa! You look so good like This, San!” He then smiled at woo petting his head.

Soon enough, they arrived at Mingi’s house. “Seong—'' Wooyoung barely said anything before he and San got jumped up by Seonghwa, having him tackle the two of them to the ground. “Ah! Seonghwa!” He laughed as Seonghwa was happily crying in their arms. “I thought I’d never see you guys ever again!” He cried and woo chuckled. “Ah is that so?” He teased and then got punched in the gut by Seonghwa once they stood up. “Here..” woo said as he handed Seonghwa an envelope. “This is from Joong.” He held his stomach as Seonghwa punched him pretty damn hard. 

“Sit dumbass..” Mingi pushed woo down on the sofa before telling everyone that He’ll cook dinner after this pretty legendary day. Wooyoung watched as everyone got busy to help Him, leaving San and Wooyoung all alone. “Sit on my lap for a second..” he called out and pulled San in his lap. “I can’t wait till we go home..” he whispered and leaned his forehead against San’s.

It was so good to have everyone safe and alive and celebrating. San got to his feet and looked at his arms which were skinny, he needed to start workouts for his arms. "Mmm i think you're gonna be stronger than me now. I dont have my powers and you have double powers now." San said and poked at Wooyoung's bicep. It was good to be heading back to celebrate with everyone. When they reached mingis house after everyone greeted each other he and Wooyoung were left alone. 

San hopped into Wooyoung's lap and smiled. "Mmmmm i can't wait either it's been so hella long and i thought id never see you again today was full of twists and turns and all in all i've never been so scared in my life, i thought i was going to lose you woo." He said his hands moved up to trail through Wooyoung's hair, something he would always do now that he could feel with his hands again. "I love you so much." He said and kissed him passionately.

Wooyoung laughed quietly and kissed San back. “I love you more, baby..” he whispered against his lips then hugged him close. “God..” he mumbled and took in san’s scent. It was so enchanting. He always smelled like strawberries or vanilla! It made him ten times more attractive and he definitely knew how to lure Wooyoung in at all times. Though, he couldn’t deny the fact that his boyfriend was fully human again. And now, he has Sans powers to look after. 

After they all ate dinner, Wooyoung yawned and as he was walking to get to the bathroom, he looked at his right hand, and still hadn't seen the Tattoos of his alchemy engraved on Wooyoung’s body. So, he decided to ask Yeosang about it. And that’s when he was pulled into the bathroom by yeosang. 

He sat down and yeosang started to translate the symbols and words tattooed on woo’s arm. Woo was interested to know that his alchemy had history and such. Once they were done. Wooyoung thanked yeosang for this favor and then held San’s hand once he saw him. “I have something to show you..” he dragged San to Mingi’s bedroom and locked the door afterwards. He took off his top and unlike before, Wooyoung was definitely different in size. He had grown a tad bit but it was obvious. The slightest touch made his arm muscles flench and harden, his veins would show even if he was doing the bare minimum. He ran a hand through his hair, his tatted arm now fully visible for San to look at. “Your alchemy had some history behind it. And while you were talking to everyone outside. i pulled yeosang aside and now—“ he handed him the papers Yeosang wrote down. “I can help you transform somethings in your body. It wasn’t just ice alchemy related—“ he pointed at the tattoos and smiled—“it’s also related to Medical alchemy. Now, I’ll be able to transmute anything and everything without harming anyone or anything. Though, I still can’t retrieve the dead and i most certainly won’t.” He looked at San and pulled him close. “We’ll finally have a Family baby..and I shall help you with everything related to it.” He chuckled and licked his lips. “Transmuting a pair of boobs for you could be the next move though.” He teased and tried really hard not to laugh.

Dinner was delicious. After they ate san volunteered to help clean up the plates. He wanted to do something to help. It took a lot of persuading on his part to explain that he was well enough to help clean up the plates. After he had cleaned up the dishes with the help of the others.

Then he was pulled into Mingis bedroom by Wooyoung. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend as the other pulled off his shirt. He had buffed up considerably after taking in Sans alchemy. He reached out and traced the tattoos with his finger. "Damn youre looking fantastic." He said and took the papers and looked over them with a huge smile appearing on his face. "I cant wait oh gods we can really start a family now. Wooyoung you're the best. I had no idea my alchemy was more than ice." He said and placed the papers on the bed. "Yah...maybe not huge boobs, small ones, so i can still look you know. Like me. But I'm all for you giving me the other parts baby." He said and wrapped his arms around him and presssed a kiss to his chin.

Wooyoung hugged him tight before he pulled away and yawned slightly. “How about we go home? I’m pretty tired and could use a nice bath.” Woo spoke up softly before he held San’s hand. “Besides..don’t you think we should be celebrating having your arms back on our own—“ he paused and groped san’s ass—“if you know what I mean..” he smirked and backed away, putting his shirt back on. 

He wore his long red jacket again and bit down on his lips. “I have to go to the east tomorrow. To meet my commanders now that I’m a colonel you know? So, we’ll probably live there. It’s a lot more peaceful, super quiet and has a lot of good places to see.” Woo spoke to san while they walked out with the papers yeosang wrote. 

“Thank you!” Woo spoke up to his driver as he and San were finally back at their place. He put the papers aside and started to take off his jacket and shirt once more. “I’ll tell you what.” Woo spoke up with a grin. “How about you go and put on something nice for me? I know you have those pretty pink stockings hm?” Woo back hugged San and licked his lips. “Maybe a cute little skirt? Don’t I deserve a treat? If you treat me well, I’ll make you feel real good tonight baby..” he whispered and gently kissed San’s neck.

"We finally get to live in the country. I can't wait to get a house there. I bet you it's gonna be so cute i have so many plans for the house, we have to have a small library, that's a must, and a good yard for sparring, and maybe i can finally get a cat...." san said shyly as they got into the cab and Headed to their apartment it felt like it had been so long since they had last been there.

San blushed. Those clothes had been a gag gift from yunho a while back. "Of course, after everything you did today you deserve everything in the whole world." San replied and he tilted his head to give Wooyoung more access while kissing his neck. "I wonder if you got bigger down there too? Hmmm?" San added teasingly and pulled away. "Now you go wait on the bed. I'll get ready for you." He said and went to the bedroom and grabbed the wanted items and the lube and went to the bathroom. 

It was his first time seeing his new reflection. He looked at his arms. They were so weak looking, nothing working out couldn't be fixed. He liked what losing his powers had done to his hair. He liked the way the white streak looked. He pulled off his clothes and then pulled on the thigh high stockings and the skirt, and a frilly shirt. He quite likes how he looked in them. He uncapped the lube and reached around to prep himself, he used way more than necessary but he liked how it felt. To turn Wooyoung on even more he dug through the cabinets until he found pink lipstick. He put that on and smiled at his work. 

He exited the bathroom and he saw Wooyoung waiting on the bed. "How do i look???" He asked innocently

Wooyoung had taken off his clothes, put on a pair of boxers and his black silky robe. He had his black hair kept in the same way it was: messy but still properly done. He put his glasses aside and his robe was opened. He didn’t bother to close it. Though, he couldn’t help but smile at san’s requests for the new house. So, while San was changing, he had taken out his small notebook and wrote down everything San had talked about, starting from the small library and all the way to how he wanted his forks and knives to look like. Every single detail that San asked for shall be done whenever Wooyoung asks to. 

A while later, he heard the door open right when he closed his drawer to put the notebook away. “Hey..” he smiled and sat up, eyeing san with a big smile. He looked so pretty but..he couldn’t help staring at San’s legs. They were so defined and he knew that his arms would definitely match up once he works out. 

He slowly stood up and walked to see San up close. “You look amazing, baby.” He smiled and kissed San’s forehead. “But I really want to go all soft and loving with you tonight hm? I’m too tired to pull any stunt.” He teased and gently pulled San in to touch his body. He traced his finger tips on san’s body softly. “Go lay on bed..let me set up the room.” He smiled and watched How san looked as he walked. 

Woo closed the curtains, dimmed the lights, making it a little hard to see woo but he could definitely manage to see him in some way. The room was set just right and now, Wooyoung couldn’t wait to be so close to San. He slid his robe off and climbed on the bed. He hovered over his boyfriend with a smile. “Do you want me to transmute anything baby? Do you want to start a family with me?” He asked with a small smile, “after all, there is no big missions left for us to do.. we’ll finally settle in the east and maybe..if we’re lucky, we’ll visit Xing and other parts of the world..together, with or without a kid—it’s all up to you if you want to, Princess..” Wooyoung lifted San’s head up, their eyes locked together. “I love you so much, Having to start a family with you would only make me more certain that..you’re the one i want to spend the rest of my life with..” he whispered with a smile and gently caressed san’s face.

"Slow and steady sounds perfect. We aren't in any condition to be doing anything crazy in bed yet, you're still getting used to your new buffed up self and I'm getting used to my arms." San smiled and he also trailed his fingers down Wooyoung's chest, nudging the material of the silk robe out of the way so he could have access to more of his lover. He smiled and nodded as Wooyoung said to go to bed. He laid on the sheets his head propped up against the headboard and the pillows. He watched his boyfriend set the room up to get them both in the mood. The lights dimmed enough to give the room a sensual kind of feeling. San had butterflies in the bottom of his stomach just from excitement.

He looked up as Wooyoung got into the bed above him. "I want that, i want that so bad, to start a family with you, i want to travel the world with you and see everything there is to see." San said looking up at his lover and leaning into the caress. "I want to be with you forever like the grow old together forever, i love you so much." He said softly. "Now let's get down to business." He said with a cheeky grin. "Let's make a baby."

Wooyoung chuckled at the cute words san was letting out before he looked down and licked his lips. “Yeosang said it’ll hurt. So, hold onto my shoulders while i transmute your body.” He spoke softly and then gently started to rub circles in the right places. He had told san that his lower part will not really change but rather the inside is what will be changed. He then gently transmuted the inside parts that’ll help ensure san gets pregnant and honestly, it did take some of Wooyoung’s remaining energy which was a little too perfect considering he wanted to go soft and gentle. 

But, as he rubbed san’s lower body for a few more minutes, his length hardened at the sight of San looking at him cutely, his pink painted lips puckering ever so slightly. “Almost done baby..” he chuckled and once everything was set up, he leaned in and kissed him softly. “I couldn’t change your genitalia because Yeosang said it would really hurt you so he told me to just add in what will make you get pregnant. As long as there’s an entrance, you’ll get pregnant..” he breathed a little too heavy as San wrapped his arms around his neck. “Now, let’s see how good you are and how much you can take hm? I may have grown a bit bigger down there..” he smirked and finally got naked. He just pulled San’s underwear down and kept the skirt on. “Fuck..you’re leaking baby..” he rubbed his thumb across san’s sensitive tip and groaned at the sticky substance that was leaking out. 

“San..” Wooyoung breathed out as he finally slid himself inside of him. Though, he only was able to fit half of his length, a big cocky smirk forming on his lips. “Oh..you’re not so good now huh? You don’t think you can take all of me baby? What happened to you being good to me?” Wooyoung was surely tired but..San’s begging was worth being a slight asshole. “Guess I have to go breed some other slut huh?” He whispered against san’s lips. He didn’t move yet, obviously not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Though, he wanted to get his boyfriend riled up, jealous, sensitive and soft for him only. After all, maybe it was some sort of reward-punishment due to the fact that he had gone to the otherside without even mentioning it to Woo. He had known of a plan but he didn’t know its details. “Answer me princess. Can you take all of me?”

San whined as the transformation took place inside him, it felt like really bad stomach cramps. He gripped tightly onto Wooyoungs shoulders. He felt the tears spring to his eyes but this was what he wanted, he didnt want to stop now. Wooyoungs gentle and insistant massaging made him feel better though and he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs neck once the other was done with the transmuting. The pain slowly faded to a slight ache.

"And that's the last thing we want more pain." San smiled up at him. "And i like my dick maybe we can just keep it this way." He stated. He pulled his arms away to let Wooyoung strip. Fuck he had gotten bigger. Alot bigger than he was before. "Ill be good for you i prepped myself in the bathroom, used extra lube too. To get nice and wet for you." He moaned when Wooyoung toyed at his member then thrust in. His grip tightened on Wooyoungs shoulders and his left hand moved up and tangled itself in Wooyoungs hair. 

"Im good, im good for you Wooyoung please....i want all of you!" His legs came up and wrapped around Wooyoungs hips trying to push him deeper. "You can't just leave me and fuck someone else!" He whined and wiggled his hips moaning at the friction from where his skirt rubbed up against his dick, and the feeling of Wooyoung inside him. "I can take all of you Wooyoung. Just go all in at once." San begged with a pleading on his lips.

“Oh?” Wooyoung smirked as he pushed what is left of his length furthermore into San. “Look at you taking all of me..” he groaned and eyed san with a grin. “You’re so good now..but, make sure it feels less painful when you tell me to move.” Woo whispered before he started to Mark san’s neck, his lips forming soft, red colored bruises that would soon turn purple. His neck and all the way down to his chest had a perfect trail of hickeys. “All mine..” he snickered and once he got San’s signal, he started to thrust in and out gently. 

“Fuck..you like this huh?” Wooyoung asked as he kissed san’s lips. “You’re so damn tight yet you take me so well..” he then smiled and slowly started to pick up the pace. “You know, I don’t mind you giving me some bruises..it sure will help me get rid of those girls that always hit on me hm?” Wooyoung smirked as he saw san’s eyes sparkle with a bit of jealousy. He just loved the way San was always overprotective of him. “Baby fuck..” Wooyoung felt san’s lips against his neck, making his hiss at the feeling of hickeys forming. “Too bad they can’t have any of this.” He grinned and started to thrust even faster, his length fully leaving san’s entrance before getting pushed back in completely. “Fuck..you’re too good to me I’d never look at anyone else baby..” woo felt like making San jealous was cute and all but he definitely didn’t want him to feel bothered or insecure. “You’re the only one i want..” he smiled before he let out a few moans followed by a string of curse words. “I’m getting there..”

A louder moan left San's lips as his boyfriend pushed all the way in. He felt so full so stretched out he was on cloud nine. He gave a soft "move please" when he felt he eas ready for Wooyoung to fuck him into next week. With every thrust from Wooyoung san moaned and whined and cursed, unable to foem a coherent sentence. He left scratches on Wooyoungs back as the pace quickened. 

At Wooyoungs statement he quickly sucked marks into the others neck. Wooyoung was his and no one elses, and he would make sure everyone would see the marks on his boyfriends neck. "Mine youre mine Wooyoung." He whispered in the othets ear before nipping at it. "Fuck im close too. I want you to fill me up breed me Woo, i want-i want-" san moaned as his prostate was rammed hard and he arched up off the bed. "I want to be filled."

“Of course baby.” Wooyoung grunts as he felt san’s walls clench tightly around him. He thrusted in a bit more, his hips working non stop to pleasure San and himself. Though, once he came, he made sure to coat san’s walls to a brim. He didn’t pull away, not until San released as well and grinned at how messy He looked right now. He eyed San’s lips that were slightly messy from the lipstick before he slowly pulled away, watching how the tip of his length had some cum coating it. 

He breathed heavy yet..his length was still a little hard. Wooyoung had fallen down next to San and then lazily pumped his huge length. “I fucked you so good but you still manage to make me get so needy..fuck.” Woo confessed as he closed his eyes for a second. His dominant side was slowly fading as he was so sensitive down there. “I don’t have the energy to even move..” he groaned before he gave up and just let his semi hard length fall against his stomach. He breathed heavy, still trying to catch his breath from earlier. 

“Bet you’re going to get pregnant with twins after this time..” Wooyoung was too undeniably cocky for some reason today. “You’re coated to filth..” he laughed quietly and let out a very soft moan afterwards. His length twitching at the thought of San’s walls. “Can you sleep on your side for me baby?” He whispered into san’s ear and smiled at San’s cute nod. 

  
  


So Instead of pushing himself inside of san again. He let his hard length get rubbed between San’s inner thighs, his tip leaking with precum, his length colliding slightly with San’s from time to time. “Fuck..much better..feels good baby?” Woo asked before he continued to thrust his length between san’s thighs.

San released after Wooyoung with a loud cry. The feelinf of Wooyoung filling him up even more with his seed made san feel even more turned on. He lay their completely breathless. He whined as Wooyoung pulled out. "Twins? That would be so cute and with the ammount that you came i wouldn't be surprised if you fucked me full of triplets." San said with a small laugh.

O how he wanted Wooyoung to just stay in him for a bit, but he leaned up and kissed Wooyoung before laying back on the bed this time on his side, hos back was to Wooyoungs broad chest. "Fuck i love you so much that was amazing.." he said softly and gave a soft whine as he felt Wooyoung push between his thighs. "You know i wouldnt mind if you stayed in there, i wouldnt mind doing cock warming." He said softly he felt his eyes drifting shut. He was exhausted.

“I like the sound of that..” he smiled and let out a few soft groans, he felt himself get close so he slowly pushed himself back in and released inside of San.” Fuck..” he laughed lowly and moaned slightly. “You sure will get some twins now..” he kissed san’s shoulders and back hugged him. “I love you, baby.” He whispered and rubbed San’s tummy gently. “I love you a lot..” he smiled and kissed San’s shoulders once more. 

Slowly, he fell asleep while hugging San, the covers were pulled on them while they cuddled, his length was still inside of San, filling him to the brim. It felt a lot more intimate. 

“Good morning..” San whispered once he felt woo shift and move. “Hey baby..you’re up way early than usual..let’s—“ Woo moaned once san pulled his length out and gave him a small smirk. “God..baby, don’t make me get horny again..” he huffed and pulled San in for a kiss. He felt so lazy and so in the mood to just stay with san, in bed, for the whole day but..he had to go to the east now—him and San are moving there. So, he can’t waste any time.

San kissed him back before he pulled away and ruffled Wooyoungs hair. "Mmm dont worry. Ill try not too. We should eat breakfast and then start packing our things. We have a long day. Its gonna be great moving to the east." San said softly and swung out of bed. He stretched his arms over his head. It was a good feeling. He was still in the skirt and thigh high socks from last night and he blushed. He got shakily to his feet. He limped to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Wiping the remnants of smeared pink lipstick off his face, before removing the skirt and socks and taking a quick shower washing up. He felt sore from last night but he felt off. Something he couldnt place. He shrugged it off.

He got out of the shower and he walked into the bedroom and changed into something comfortable. It was good to get into something other than military garb fpr once. He pulled on a white loose shirt and dark pants. "Ill make breakfast yeah?" He asked as he pulled on his pants and tightened his belt.

“Yeah sure, darling~” woo chuckled at the nickname and slowly stood up before he eyed san. “Nice ass by the way..” he emphasized and spanked His ass playfully. “I may or may not have made it a bit bigger..” he teased and ran into the shower. “Fuck..” Wooyoung hissed as soon as he was showering, feeling a lot of relief as his muscles were so tense a while ago. 

Wooyoung had to go to the east headquarters soon, making San along side Mingi—who was on his way—move things on their own with the help of many commanders. So, Wooyoung had put on his uniform but it was different than the usual. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, a black button up, his belt and unlike the usual red long jacket, he put on the blue one. He—not once—put it on as he wanted to stand out with his fire alchemy but now that he had both—Fire and Ice—alchemy, he didn’t mind. 

His long hair was straightened today, he tied it up, two long strands falling onto his face as he did so. He put on his silver wrist watch, his gloves and slipped on his boots. He made sure he smelled great using his favorite cologne and grabbed his wallet. He walked downstairs, smiling as San was almost done with the breakfast. 

“Smells good..” Woo commented as soon as he was in the kitchen, smiling as San was pouring the coffee for both of them. “Smells really, really good..” he grunts and carefully sipped on the coffee once he sat down. He wanted to eat but..as he met San’s eyes, he could tell that he felt off. “Baby? Are you okay?”

San chuckled a bit as Wooyoung slapped his ass. "Oh you!! So thats why my pants felt tight!!! Wooyoung you... next time ask me!" He laughed at this. He went downstairs and started making breakfast. He opted for something simple and made toast, eggs, some bacon and coffee. 

As he cooked the feeling got stronger. He poured Wooyoung coffee. "Mmm i just feel weird. I dont know what it is. You ever have the feeling like theres something off but you have no idea what it is?" San asked as he plated up breakfast for the two of them and set the plates down on the table. "Don't worry about me, its probably nothing, you have a big day, we're gonna be heading east." San said and started to eat. 

Thats when it hit him a sudden wave of nausea. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where he promptly threw up in the toilet.

Wooyoung looked confused as San sprinted away from him. He took a sip of his coffee before he left the breakfast table and walked upstairs. “Sannie?” Woo called out and once he heard San throw up, he rushed inside the bathroom, sat on his knees next to his boyfriend and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, take it easy..” Wooyoung was too worried to even bother with anything but san at the moment. 

When San was done, Wooyoung helped him clean up and wash up before carrying him to the bed. “You need to rest. Good thing Mingi and Yeosang are coming over soon. Just rest and they will take care of everything, okay baby?” Woo smiled and then kissed San’s forehead. He was worried but he knew san would be okay, maybe it was a cold or something. 

Wooyoung stayed by San until Mingi and Yeosang arrived. The commanders were already packing Their things, moving furniture and all. “Can you go upstairs and check on san?” Woo asked yeosang and the younger male rushed to see san. “Mr Choi!” Yeosang cheered before he ran up to hug him. “Are you okay?” He asked before sitting down on bed next to him. “Do you want me to check up on you?” Yeosang might have an idea on what is going on considering that Woo asked him about the medical alchemy yesterday and he wanted to make sure if what he was feeling was true.


End file.
